La Maison Close
by lagentillefan
Summary: Une disparition...Et une découverte tragique. Un long chemin attend Stella...
1. Prologue

**LA MAISON CLOSE**

**Prologue**

_**Alicia :** Alors ? Vous avez fait votre choix ?_

_**Homme :** Oui._ (désignant une photo)_ Celle-ci._

_Alicia regarda la photographie qu'il lui indiquait et sourit. Parfait…_

_**Alicia :** Excellent choix. Elle se débat comme une lionne. C'est une vraie tigresse…Vous aimez que cela soit violent, n'est-ce pas ?_

_**Homme :** Je ne serais pas ici, sinon._

_**Alicia :** En effet… Voulez-vous voir ses yeux ou faut-il que je le lui bande ?_

_**Homme :** Je l'ai justement choisie pour ces beaux yeux. Je veux qu'elle me regarde._

_**Alicia :** Pour votre sécurité, il vous faudra donc mettre un masque._

_**Homme :** Très bien._

_La jeune femme lui tendit alors une cagoule noire qui couvrirait la totalité de son visage, excepté les yeux, les narines et la bouche. L'homme, très élégant, la prit et paya Alicia, comme ils l'avaient convenu avant qu'il ne fasse son choix dans le catalogue._

**_Alicia _**(comptant les billets) _Parfait. Je vais vous mener à la chambre d'Emeraude._

_L'homme sourit d'anticipation, impatient, et suivit Alicia avec empressement. Il allait se régaler…_

_**Homme :** Est-ce qu'elle crie ?_

_Alicia se mit à sourire. C'était un client sadique et certainement très violent. Emeraude plierait bientôt…Elle se soumettra…_

_**Alicia :** Si vous faites un effort, oui. C'est une battante et une dure. Elle retient ses cris à chaque fois. Mais en mettant la dose…_

_**Homme :** Parfait._

_Alicia lui ouvrit enfin une porte menant à une petite chambre, lui conseillant de mettre sa cagoule, et l'invita ensuite à entrer._

_Quand la jeune femme, nue et attachée au lit par les poignets, vit l'homme se diriger droit sur elle, se déshabillant rapidement, des larmes perlèrent sur ses joues._

**_Stella_** (suppliant) _Non…Pitié…_


	2. 1:Disparition

**1-Disparition**

Deux mois. Ça faisait deux mois que Stella Bonasera avait disparu. Et le jeune lieutenant Don Flack Jr s'en sentait responsable. Il l'avait laissée seule dans cette ruelle juste cinq minutes, le temps d'une conversation téléphonique avec Mac Taylor. Et ç'avait été cinq minutes de trop. Quand le détective était revenu, il n'était resté que sa mallette médico-légale, son arme et sa plaque. Plaque qu'il gardait constamment sur lui aujourd'hui, comme s'il voulait sentir Stella à ses côtés…

Bien sûr, Don l'avait cherchée partout, interrogeant chaque passant, chaque habitant, fouillant le moindre recoin…En vain.

Le F.B.I avait été appelé mais il n'avait toujours rien trouvé. Pourtant Mac et son équipe ne voulait pas perdre espoir, ils s'y refusaient. Et Flack aussi. Surtout Flack. Le jeune homme s'était juré de la retrouver, à n'importe quel prix ! Il avait manqué de vigilance et cette faute lui avait coûté la perte de Stella. Non, elle avait juste disparu… Elle n'était pas encore perdue…

C'est pourquoi chaque jour depuis deux mois, Don revenait sur les lieux de la disparition de la scientifique, espérant trouver un nouvel élément, un nouvel indice qui lui auraient échappé les fois précédentes…

Cette disparition avait aussi permis à Don de lever le voile sur ses sentiments envers Stella. Des sentiments qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ressentir…Et cela accentuait sa peine et sa culpabilité…Il l'aimait…À un point qu'il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir imaginer…Mais elle n'était plus là pour qu'il lui dise…

Flack était connu pour sa franchise. Il n'était pas homme à tourner autour du pot. Il avait pris sa décision depuis longtemps : dès qu'il la retrouverait, il lui avouerait tout…Mais si Stella était morte ? Ça aussi, il l'avait décidé depuis longtemps…Il la suivrait…

Cela faisait presque une heure que le jeune détective était là et Don finit par retourner vers sa voiture, bredouille encore une fois. Mais quelque chose attira son regard bleu, légèrement terni depuis la disparition de Stella. Deux hommes. Deux hommes très élégants qui faisaient vraiment tache dans le décor délabré et sordide de ce quartier pourri du Queens. Deux hommes inappropriés dans ces lieux. Pour Flack, il devait s'agir de cadres, de courtiers ou d'avocats…Enfin, des types qui gagnaient très bien leurs vies. Alors que faisaient-ils ici ?

Le détective finit par les suivre discrètement jusqu'à un vieil immeuble délabré et en principe désaffecté depuis des années mais les deux hommes y entrèrent sans hésitation. Don resta quelques instants devant l'entrée, hésitant. Puis il prit une décision. S'il y avait un indice, ou la moindre chance de trouver Stella, Flack ne devait pas hésiter une seconde.

Le jeune détective entra donc dans l'immeuble à son tour.


	3. 2:Descente en enfer

**2-Descente en enfer**

Flack fut étonné quand il découvrit le hall d'entrée de l'immeuble. Quelle différence avec son aspect extérieur délabré ! Tout paraissait neuf ici…Et accueillant. Ça cachait vraiment quelque chose…

Avançant prudemment, le jeune détective aperçut enfin une sorte de bureau d'accueil…Les deux hommes qu'il suivait étaient passés rapidement. Certainement des habitués de l'endroit…

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Don avança avec détermination vers l'hôtesse d'accueil, qui sourit poliment à sa vue, et pria pour qu'on ne le fouille pas : il avait caché son arme et sa plaque au cas où il y aurait du grabuge. Il pouvait en avoir besoin à tout moment…

**Alicia :** Bonjour. _(l'observant rapidement)_ Vous n'êtes jamais venu, n'est-ce pas ?

**Don :** En effet…

Surtout garder son calme, paraître le plus zen possible. Elle ne devait se douter de rien…

**Alicia :** Bien. Si vous êtes là, c'est que vous avez rencontré l'un de mes collaborateurs…

**Don :** Oui. A…

**Alicia :** Je ne veux pas savoir d'où vous venez. S'il est venu à vous, c'est que nous pouvons nous satisfaire mutuellement.

**Don :** En effet…

Bien. Il donnait le change. Mais de quoi parlait-elle ?

**Alicia :** Je vois que nous nous comprenons…Suivez-moi. Comme vous êtes un nouveau client, je dois vous expliquer les règles de notre établissement.

Client ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle vendait ? Que proposait-elle comme service ici ? Et pourquoi tenait-elle à ne pas savoir qui il était ? Enfin, ça l'arrangeait bien mais cela intriguait énormément Flack.

Alicia mena le détective au petit salon et l'invita à s'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils confortables. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers un petit bar, admirant discrètement le beau jeune homme…Il ne devait pas avoir de problèmes pour se trouver des filles…Mais manifestement, il cherchait autre chose…

**Alicia :** Voulez-vous boire quelque chose ?

**Don :** Non, merci.

**Alicia** _(le rejoignant, s'asseyant à son tour avec élégance, un verre de cognac à la main) _Bien. Ecoutez-moi attentivement. Je ne répéterai pas les règles…Vous ne parlez de cet endroit à personne j'ai déjà ce qu'il me faut pour ça. Quand vous venez ici, soyez discret…

Flack souriait intérieurement : il en connaissait déjà deux qui avait violé cette règle.

**Alicia :** Vous payez cash et d'avance. Je ne vous connais pas et vous ne me connaissez pas. Votre identité ne m'intéresse pas. Seul compte votre plaisir et votre argent pour moi. Compris ?

**Don** _(hochant la tête) _Oui.

**Alicia **_(souriant, satisfaite) _Parfait. Combien de temps voulez-vous rester ?

Rester ? Mais rester pourquoi faire ? Flack jurait intérieurement devant tous ces mystères. Mais si c'était le seul moyen d'avoir une piste sur la disparition de Stella…

**Don** _(hésitant, espérant qu'il ne dirait pas une bêtise) _Une heure…

**Alicia** _(notant sur son agenda électronique) _Bien. Ça vous fera 500 dollars.

Flack soupira de soulagement. Heureusement qu'il avait eu l'idée de prendre pas mal de liquide avec lui, comme à son habitude, pour payer les éventuels indics. Le détective sortit prudemment son portefeuille, évitant que la jeune femme assise en face de lui ne voie son arme, et lui tendit dix billets de 50 dollars. Alicia lui prit des mains et lui donna un énorme classeur.

**Alicia** _(souriant, commençant à compter les billets) _Faites votre choix. _(apercevant une femme à son comptoir d'accueil)_ Excusez-moi, je reviens. Une cliente.

Flack fronça les sourcils. Une femme ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cet endroit ?

Le jeune détective suivit son hôtesse du regard et ne put apercevoir la cliente en question. Alicia avait fermé la porte… Soupirant de frustration et de contrariété, Don finit par ouvrir le classeur et se figea en voyant ses… « produits » : des femmes. Ce classeur semblait contenir une centaine de photos. Il n'y avait rien d'autre sur ces femmes : ni identité, ni âge, aucun renseignement quelconque…Juste leurs photos. Et on pouvait voir une certaine frayeur dans leurs yeux.

Une angoisse sourde tenaillait ses entrailles, une peur intense l'envahissait pendant que Don continuait de feuilleter ce terrible classeur. Il craignait le pire…

Lorsqu'il arriva à la page 25 de son « catalogue », son sang se glaça dans ses veines et une tristesse immense déferlait sur lui. Non, c'était impossible, ça ne pouvait pas être elle…

**Alicia** _(le faisant sursauter) _Vous avez choisi ?

**Don** _(déglutissant, essayant de rester maître de lui-même) _Heu…Oui. _(lui montrant la photo de la page 25)_ Elle.

**Alicia** _(haussant les sourcils, étonnée) _Emeraude ? Vous n'en voulez pas une plus jeune ?

**Don** _(déterminé, serrant le classeur avec force) _Non. Je veux…Emeraude.

**Alicia** _(s'inclinant, lui souriant) _Très bien. Elle est très demandée, vous savez…Mais par des personnes plus mûres que vous.

**Don **_(souriant) _Je suis quelqu'un d'incroyablement mature…

**Alicia :** Votre choix le démontre. Avant de vous mener à sa chambre, je dois tout de même vous signaler certaines conditions.

**Don** _(sarcastique) _Je croyais que je les avais déjà eues.

**Alicia** _(aimable et conciliante) _Les règles de « La Maison Close », en effet. Mais chaque fille a sa particularité, ses exceptions.

**Don :** Ha…

**Alicia :** Pour Emeraude, c'est assez simple. Vous pouvez faire tout ce que vous voulez avec elle : violence, utilisation d'objets, insultes…Mais vous ne devez en aucun cas la tuer, ou la blesser au point d'entraîner sa mort, et frapper son visage. C'est son atout principale : son beau visage fin et ses yeux émeraude. Beaucoup ont été charmé par son regard…

**Don **_(sentant son déjeuner remonter au fond de sa gorge) _Comme moi…

**Alicia :** Parfait. Emeraude est à vous pendant une heure.

**Don** _(déglutissant) _Merci.

**Alicia :** Ho ! J'allais oublier…Voulez-vous qu'elle vous voit ?

**Don** _(fronçant les sourcils) _Comment ça ?

**Alicia :** Si vous voulez qu'elle vous regarde, vous devez porter un masque. Sinon, elle aura les yeux bandés…C'est juste une question de prudence et de sécurité pour vous…

**Don :** Et bien…Bandez-lui les yeux…

**Alicia** _(surprise) _Je croyais que vous aimiez ses yeux ?

**Don :** Je préfère les imaginer. Et puis, qu'elle ne me voit pas rendra l'expérience plus… intense.

Rien qu'en prononçant ces paroles, Flack se dégoûtait.

**Alicia :** Comme vous voulez. _(interpellant un homme)_ Mike, bandeau pour Emeraude.

**Mike :** Tout de suite.

Alicia fit patienter Don pendant quelques minutes devant un long couloir menant à de nombreuses portes. Mike lui fit un signe « ok » de la main peu après et disparut de sa vue. La jeune femme, souriant toujours avec amabilité, conduisit le jeune détective jusqu'à la chambre d'Emeraude et finit par lui ouvrir la porte.

**Alicia :** Amusez-vous bien…Méfiez-vous tout de même, elle se débat énormément. Vraiment, c'est une battante… _(l'évaluant de la tête aux pieds, avec un regard appréciateur)_ Mais je pense que vous n'aurez aucun problème pour la gérer et la soumettre à votre contrôle…

**Don** _(sentant la colère monter en lui de plus en plus) _Et vous avez raison. Vous savez bien jauger les gens, dites-moi…

**Alicia **_(flattée) _Ça fait parti de mon métier…

Puis la jeune femme s'inclina et l'invita à entrer, fermant la porte derrière Flack par la suite. Don avança doucement vers la femme nue, attachée et aveuglée, ne regardant que son visage, et sentit des larmes perler sur ses joues. Mon Dieu…

**Don** _(dans un souffle, avec une incroyable souffrance dans la voix) _Stella…


	4. 3:Délivrance

**3-Délivrance**

Flack ne pouvait le croire. Stella était là, juste sous ses yeux…Et elle avait été si proche de lui depuis tout ce temps ! Et lui avait été incapable de la retrouver plus tôt… Qu'avait-elle subi durant ces deux mois ?

La culpabilité rongeait le jeune détective de l'intérieur, sans aucune pitié, et ses larmes s'accrurent. A cause de son manque de vigilance et de son incompétence, Stella avait sans aucun doute souffert le martyre dans cette maison close…Et il en était responsable !

Don jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur le corps nu de la scientifique et put y voir des hématomes de tailles diverses et de multiples écorchures, désinfectées étrangement. Manifestement, la gérante de cet établissement aux services particuliers tenait à avoir ses « employées » en bonne santé…

Stella se mit soudain à parler, sortant le jeune homme de ses sordides pensées.

**Stella** _(suppliant) _Non…Pitié…Je ne veux pas…Je n'en peux plus…

Don sentit son cœur se briser en mille morceaux en entendant la voix désespérée et fatiguée de la scientifique. Il allait la sortir de là…Et tout de suite !

Le détective s'approcha doucement et s'assit au bord du lit calmement, ne voulant pas l'effrayer. Il amena ses mains sur le bandeau cachant les beaux yeux émeraude de la jeune femme pour l'enlever mais Stella eut un mouvement de recul, terrorisée.

**Stella** _(effrayée mais se débattant) _Non ! Ne me touchez pas ! Ne me touchez plus…

Le cœur de Flack se serra de douleur au son presque hystérique de la voix de Stella, où pointait aussi le désespoir, et à ses mots. Que lui avait-on fait ? Mais d'abord, il devait la rassurer…

**Don** _(d'une voix très douce) _Stella, c'est moi. Don Flack. Je suis là pour…

**Stella** _(commençant à pleurer) _C'est…impossible…Il…Il… _(rageusement)_ C'est un nouveau stratagème pour me torturer ? Me faire plier ? Me soumettre !

**Don** _(esquissant un geste pour l'attraper mais se retenant à temps) _Ecoutez ma voix, Stella. C'est bien moi, Flack. Votre collègue dans la police. Votre ami ! Laissez-moi vous retirer ce bandeau pour que vous puissiez me voir, que vous puissiez voir que je suis là. Vous savez bien que je ne vous ferai aucun mal, Stella…

Et avant qu'elle ne puisse protester une nouvelle fois, Don lui retira rapidement mais délicatement ce maudit bandeau et prit son visage entre ses mains avec une immense douceur, le tournant vers le sien. Il pouvait sentir ses tremblements de terreur sous ses doigts…

**Stella** _(les yeux toujours fermés, sanglotant de plus en plus et bougeant comme elle pouvait) _Non ! Non ! Nooon !

**Don** _(avec douceur mais aussi persuasion) _Stella ! Ouvrez vos yeux ! Regardez-moi ! Laissez-moi vous aider à sortir de cet enfer ! S'il vous plaît…

Flack se mit à caresser tendrement les joues humides de la scientifique, essayant de la calmer, de la rassurer par ce geste doux. Et il y réussit…

Stella avait été étonnée par la douceur des mains posées sur son visage. Les autres n'étaient pas comme ça…Pas comme ça du tout…

La scientifique finit par ouvrir lentement ses yeux verts avec crainte et des larmes se mirent à couler abondamment quand elle reconnut Flack, qui lui souriait et la regardait de ses beaux yeux bleus pourtant voilés, tout en continuant à caresser doucement ses joues.

**Stella** _(sanglotant et hoquetant) _Dooon…Don…Don…

**Don** _(continuant ses caresses sur son visage) _Je suis là, Stella et je ne vais pas vous abandonner ici… _(regardant les poignets de la scientifique)_ Occupons-nous d'abord de ces menottes.

Le jeune détective prit un des coussins colorés et bien rembourrés de la chambre comme silencieux provisoire et sortit ensuite son pistolet pour détruire les chaînes des deux paires de menottes, qui retenaient les poignets de Stella à la tête du lit. Dès que la jeune femme fut libérée de ses entraves, la scientifique se jeta dans les bras de Flack, pleurant sur son épaule et agrippant sa veste avec force. Le détective ne savait pas comment réagir et finit par l'entourer de ses bras avec douceur et prudence, sentant malgré ça le corps de la scientifique se tendre à ce simple contact. Elle avait peur…

**Don **_(la réconfortant) _Shhh, Stella. Je ne vous veux aucun mal. Vous le savez. Vous savez que je ne vous blesserais pas. Je…Je vous…

Puis Flack cessa de parler. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment idéal pour faire sa déclaration. Où avait-il la tête ?

**Stella** _(se détendant peu à peu à ses paroles) _Don…Faites-moi sortir d'ici…Je vous en prie…

Le corps entier de Don frissonna en entendant la jeune femme prononcer son prénom. Et l'avoir ainsi dans les bras, si vulnérable…Il devait se reprendre ! Et agir vite. Très vite. Flack finit par s'écarter lentement de Stella afin de pouvoir retirer sa veste et lui fit mettre sur son corps nu…et meurtri. Le détective prit ensuite son portable et composa le numéro de Mac. Les autres filles de cette maison close devaient aussi être libérées…

**Mac** _(voix off) _Taylor.

**Don :** Ici Flack. J'ai retrouvé Stella. Envoyez une équipe d'intervention et une ambulance à cette adresse…

Pendant que le jeune homme parlait avec le chef de la scientifique, Stella s'était raccrochée à lui presque avec désespoir. Flack était son phare, son point d'ancrage, sa bouée de sauvetage. Sa seule présence la rassurait, la réchauffait, lui réparait peu à peu le cœur…Et ça faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti ça…

Ayant terminé sa conversation téléphonique, Don raccrocha et regarda gentiment Stella, toujours accrochée à lui avec force. Il l'enlaça avec douceur, la sentant encore se raidir puis se détendre lentement, et caressa tendrement ses cheveux bouclés.

**Don :** Tout va bien, Stella. Mac va arriver avec une équipe…Est-ce que vous pouvez vous lever et marcher ?

**Stella** _(hésitant) _Ou…Oui, je crois.

**Don :** Bien. Nous allons partir. Je ne veux pas que vous restiez une minute de plus ici.

Stella, acquiesçant, crut déceler de la fureur dans la voix du jeune détective mais aussi de la tristesse. Il se sentait coupable…Coupable de ce qui lui était arrivé…Mais ce n'était pas sa faute…

Flack la fit se lever avec douceur et la soutint avec gentillesse, l'aidant à marcher, son arme à la main. Il serait sans doute obligé de passer en force…

Stella était toujours agrippée à sa chemise et semblait ne plus vouloir le lâcher. Il était le seul être en qui elle avait confiance…Son seul espoir…

Les deux policiers atteignirent la porte de la chambre, l'ouvrirent et tombèrent nez à nez avec Mike, qui pointait un revolver sur eux.

**Mike** _(menaçant) _Elle reste ici et toi, tu meurs, mon pote.

**Don** _(ne contenant plus sa colère, ses yeux bleus assombris par la fureur, sa voix devenant dure et froide) _C'est vous qui allez mourir…Jusqu'au dernier…

**oOo**

Alicia était entrain de surveiller ses « filles » sur ses écrans de contrôle pendant leur « travail ». Lorsqu'elle vit son dernier client sortir un flingue et délivrer Emeraude, elle envoya ses cerbères les intercepter. Quant à elle, il valait mieux qu'elle se tire en vitesse dans un de ses établissements secondaires. Et dès maintenant, elle se montrerait plus prudente avec ses clients et améliorerait sa sécurité…


	5. 4:Massacre

**4-Massacre**

Totalement envahi par la fureur, Flack amorça la gâchette de son pistolet et fixa froidement Mike. Ce dernier, en voyant les yeux bleus pleins de haine du policier, se mit à frémir…de terreur. Il n'avait ressenti ça qu'une seule fois, lorsque Alicia avait expliqué à Emeraude tout ce qu'elle allait subir avec cruauté, après son enlèvement. Elle avait dit ça avec une voix froide, cruelle et sans pitié. Mais là, cet homme si jeune réussissait à le faire trembler de peur juste avec son regard. Il allait crever…

Flack s'apprêta à tirer quand une main l'arrêta.

**Don** _(surpris, se tournant vers la propriétaire de la main) _Stella ?

**Stella** _(ses yeux émeraude humides de larmes, le regardant d'un air suppliant) _Non, Don, ne le tuez pas. N'oubliez pas qui vous êtes, ce que vous êtes…Ne tuez pas pour moi…

**Don** _(serrant les dents, outré) _Stella ! Ils…Ils vous ont…Ils se sont…

Mike savait que s'il n'agissait pas maintenant, il n'aurait plus aucune chance de s'en sortir vivant. Le jeune homme ne semblait plus se préoccuper de lui…Il devait donc en profiter…

**Stella** _(se rendant compte que Mike allait tirer sur Flack) _Don !

Et Flack tira le premier. L'homme s'écroula sur le sol telle une poupée de chiffon. Mort.

**Don** _(d'une voix neutre et inquiétante) _Légitime défense…

**Stella** _(se serrant contre lui) _Je sais…Mais ne tuez plus, je vous en prie…

Voyant la scientifique pleurer, le jeune détective hocha la tête, se promettant de lui obéir. Il ne tuerait plus…Ils allaient juste souffrir comme elle avait souffert…

Les deux policiers finirent par quitter le seuil de la chambre et coururent en direction de la sortie. Les autres gardes d'Alicia débarquèrent, se plaçant sur leur chemin, et commencèrent à les canarder. Flack ne loupa pas une seule de ses cibles, leur tirant dans les genoux ou sur d'autres articulations. Et il trouvait ça encore trop doux pour eux…

Les deux policiers arrivèrent enfin à la porte quand une main énorme s'abattit sur l'épaule de Flack et le balança violemment au sol, faisant ainsi tomber Stella par terre. Le détective avait perdu son arme et se retrouva face à un homme massif d'au moins deux mètres ! Et Dieu seul savait combien il pesait, mais il était costaud !

Mais Don ne cilla pas. Stella devait toujours être sauvée…Le détective et son adversaire gigantesque se tournèrent autour quelques instants avant que ce dernier ne se jeta enfin sur Flack, agrippant sa chemise d'une main et lui enfonçant violemment son poing dans l'abdomen. Le jeune homme eut le souffle coupé et se retrouva brutalement plaqué contre un mur. Il vit le poing énorme du géant s'approcher de son visage quand une détonation retentit. L'homme grogna et relâcha soudain Flack, toujours un peu sonné, pour se retourner vers son nouvel assaillant.

**Don** _(respirant avec difficulté) _Stella…

La scientifique tenait faiblement sur ses jambes et avait l'arme de Don entre les mains, la pointant sur l'homme gigantesque. Ce dernier s'avança lentement vers elle et sourit d'un air sadique en voyant l'état de faiblesse évident de la jeune femme. Stella tremblait de plus en plus. La peur la tenaillait, implacable et cruelle. Elle avait déjà vu ce genre de démarche… Elle l'avait vue bien trop souvent…

De nouvelles larmes roulèrent sur ses joues et des frissons irrépressibles secouaient tout son corps. Le géant finit par attraper la jeune femme par la veste de Flack et la souleva du sol avec facilité, lui faisant lâcher le pistolet. Puis sa main libre commença à serrer son cou, de plus en plus fort, tel un étau implacable.

Soudain, l'homme sentit une de ses jambes se dérober sous lui, l'obligeant à s'agenouiller, mais il garda encore son emprise sur le cou de Stella, de plus en plus faible. La dernière chose qu'il sentit fut un canon de pistolet contre sa tête puis plus rien. Le géant s'effondra, relâchant sa puissante poigne de la trachée de la scientifique, qui toussa fortement, essayant de reprendre un peu d'air, puis elle releva la tête pour voir Flack, debout, le visage et la chemise éclaboussés par du sang, regardant le mort avec haine. Ses yeux bleus s'adoucirent immédiatement quand le jeune homme les posa sur Stella, rassuré de la voir vivante. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle, ne voulant pas l'effrayer encore plus.

**Don :** Stella. Je…Il…

**Stella** _(s'accrochant à ses épaules solides, posant sa tête sur l'une d'elle) _Inutile de vous justifier. Légitime défense…

Don rangea son arme, entendant encore les plaintes de souffrance des blessés, et prit Stella dans ses bras. La scientifique se pelotonna contre lui en toute confiance, agrippant sa chemise et sa cravate avec force. Flack était son Sauveur…Le seul être en qui elle avait confiance pour le moment…

Les deux policiers s'apprêtèrent à sortir quand Mac et l'équipe d'intervention débarquèrent en trombe.

**Mac** _(hurlant) _NYPD ! Vous êtes…

Puis l'expert s'interrompit en voyant Flack et Stella et l'hécatombe qui les entourait, sous le choc. Mais que s'était-il passé ici ?


	6. 5:Peur

**5-Peur**

Dès que Stella vit tous les policiers masqués de l'équipe d'intervention, la scientifique ne put s'empêcher de se serrer plus contre Flack, tremblante de peur, et ferma les yeux pour ne plus les voir. Ils leur ressemblaient…

Don sentit le corps de Stella frissonner dans ses bras et se pelotonner étroitement contre lui dans un mouvement craintif. Il resserra alors son étreinte, protecteur. Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui avaient fait ? Elle était terrifiée par ses propres collègues…

Mac s'approcha d'eux, visiblement soulagé de revoir Stella bien vivante, et amena sa main vers l'épaule de la jeune femme, voulant s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Tout ce sang sur elle et le jeune détective ne le rassurait pas…

Dès que le chef de la scientifique, son meilleur ami pourtant, la toucha, Stella se mit à crier de terreur, se serrant toujours plus contre Flack, atterré.

**Mac** _(sous le choc) _Stella ? Mais…

**Don** _(regardant Mac avec tristesse) _Ne la touchez pas, Mac. Pas maintenant…

Et Flack serra la scientifique un peu plus contre lui, tentant de calmer ses tremblements incontrôlables et la rassurant en caressant ses cheveux bouclés, et la laissa mettre son visage sur son épaule et nouer ses bras avec force autour de son cou, comme une enfant terrorisée. Elle ne voulait plus être touchée…

**Don** _(reportant son attention sur Mac) _L'ambulance est là ?

**Mac** _(encore choqué par la réaction de Stella, vraiment inquiet) _Oui…Mais j'aimerais des explications.

**Don** _(se dirigeant vers la sortie pour rejoindre l'ambulance, parlant à l'expert presque sèchement) _Plus tard. D'abord, Stella…

En entendant le ton sans appel de Flack, Mac n'insista pas et s'écarta de son chemin, continuant à les observer. Pour que Flack ait autant de sang sur lui, c'est qu'il devait être très proche de certaines victimes…Les aurait-il exécuté ? L'expert espérait que ce ne soit pas le cas…Mais le jeune homme semblait tellement affecté par l'état de Stella…Dans quelle circonstance l'avait-il retrouvé ? Aurait-il voulu la venger ? Mac en avait vraiment l'impression quand il avait vu Flack être aussi protecteur avec elle…

Don atteignit enfin l'ambulance, rassuré que Stella puisse avoir quelques soins. Mais quand les secouristes cherchèrent à lui prendre la scientifique des bras, celle-ci s'agrippa à lui avec force et désespoir, totalement effrayée.

**Don** _(avec douceur et gentillesse) _Stella…Laissez-les vous examiner…

**Stella** _(tremblant et pleurant) _Je…Je ne peux pas, Don…Je ne veux pas qu'ils me touchent…

**Don** _(avec tristesse) _Stella…

Flack étreignit Stella pour la rassurer, jetant un regard d'excuse aux deux secouristes, Jimmy Custer et Barry Andrews, et sentit la scientifique le serrer presque à l'étouffer.

**Custer :** Ecoutez, détective, il faut au moins qu'on l'emmène à l'hôpital. Elle a besoin de soins.

**Don :** Je peux l'accompagner ?

**Andrews** _(avec humour) _Je crois que nous n'avons guère le choix…

Flack déposa finalement Stella sur la civière mobile avec délicatesse et la fit doucement le lâcher, prenant rapidement sa main fine dans la sienne. Le jeune homme sentait bien qu'elle avait besoin de lui, de sentir sa présence, d'avoir un contact avec lui…

Les deux secouristes fermèrent les portes arrières et se regardèrent, embêtés.

**Custer :** J'ai déjà vu ça…Il faut appeler le psy.

**Andrews** _(soupirant) _Je sais…

Mac put voir les ambulanciers monter dans leur véhicule et partir puis il se tourna vers l'agent Dave Klinson, qui arrivait précipitamment pour lui faire un premier rapport.

**Mac :** Alors ? Quel est le bilan pour le moment ?

**Klinson :** Deux morts et huit blessés. Et on a trouvé une trentaine de femmes actuellement. Il reste encore quelques étages à fouiller.

**Mac :** Bien. Continuez et identifiez les femmes. Appelez aussi d'autres ambulances.

**Klinson :** Oui, lieutenant.

Mac soupira. Flack se serait débarrassé de dix gardes à lui tout seul ? Et deux étaient morts…Les conclusions des autopsies lui donneraient peut-être des éléments de réponses… Ainsi que le témoignage des survivants…

**Agent Tate :** Lieutenant Taylor ! Venez voir !

Mac se précipita, inquiet. Qu'allait-il encore découvrir ?

**Mac** _(le rejoignant enfin) _Oui ? Qu'y-a-t'il ?

**Tate :** Regardez ça.

L'expert vit des étagères immenses contenant des centaines de cassettes vidéo, voire même plus… Qu'y avait-il dessus pour que ces gens veuillent les garder ? Il allait devoir les visionner une à une…

**Mac :** On embarque tout au labo. Il faut qu'on sache ce qu'était exactement cet endroit et pourquoi ils ont gardé ces vidéos…

L'agent Tate acquiesça et interpella deux hommes pour qu'ils l'aident dans sa tâche.

Mac craignait ce qu'il allait découvrir sur ses bandes. Mais elles étaient sans doute des éléments importants de cette enquête…


	7. 6:Le seul être en qui j'ai confiance

**6-Le seul être en qui j'ai confiance**

Stella n'avait toujours pas lâché la main de Flack une fois arrivée au Mount Sinai Hospital puis dans une chambre d'examen. Elle ne le quittait pas des yeux non plus. C'était le seul point rassurant qu'elle avait depuis ces deux terribles mois…

A chaque fois que quelqu'un s'approchait de sa chambre, la scientifique se recroquevillait sur elle-même ou cherchait à se rapprocher du détective, se raccrochant à lui avec détresse.

Don était accablé de tristesse en voyant dans quel état de prostration se trouvait Stella. Elle qui était si pleine de vie, si dynamique…Elle ressemblait plus à un petit animal affolé, terrorisée par le moindre bruit étranger. Et tout ça, c'était de sa faute ! Des larmes de rage et de souffrance se mirent à couler le long de ses joues tandis qu'il serrait les poings à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges…Il était responsable de ce qui était arrivé à Stella…Et elle, elle semblait…

**Stella** _(le voyant en larmes) _Don ? Pourquoi pleurez-vous ?

**Don :** Je suis désolé, Stella. Tellement désolé. C'est de ma faute si…

**Stella** _(presque avec crainte, touchant sa joue pour essuyer ses larmes) _Ce n'est pas votre faute, Don…Croyez-moi…Ce n'est pas votre faute…

**Don** _(sanglotant) _Non, Stella ! Je n'ai pas été capable de vous trouver…plus tôt. Je…Je…

**Stella :** Don, vous m'avez trouvée. C'est le principal…

En voyant le regard compréhensif de Stella, Don n'avait qu'une envie : l'enlacer avec force. Mais il savait que s'il faisait ce genre de geste brusque, elle le fuirait, elle le craindrait. Et ça, il ne le voulait surtout pas…

Ce fut Stella qui agit. Elle glissa ses bras autour de sa taille et posa doucement, toujours avec une certaine crainte dans ses gestes, sa tête sur son torse ferme. Don n'osa pas esquisser le moindre geste. Il tenta tout de même de lui caresser tendrement les cheveux, lentement, sans la brusquer. Elle se raidit brièvement puis accepta ce geste tendre. Flack n'était pas comme eux…

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Lindsay Monroe et un médecin, le docteur Milla Blacks, entrèrent dans la chambre. Don fut surpris de sentir Stella resserrer son étreinte à l'approche des deux jeunes femmes. Des femmes auraient aussi…

**Lindsay **_(souriant et parlant avec une grande gentillesse) _Bonjour, Stella. Je suis si contente de vous revoir. Nous étions si inquiets…

La jeune experte essayait de rester le plus calme possible mais elle n'avait qu'une seule envie : pleurer. Stella avait l'air si…vulnérable, presque faible alors que c'était quelqu'un de très fort…Et quand elle avait aperçu Flack, du sang partout sur lui, ses yeux bleus si tristes et encore humides de larmes, Lindsay avait senti son cœur se serrer. Elle ignorait si elle était la seule à s'en être aperçue mais elle savait que le jeune détective était amoureux de Stella et que la disparition de cette dernière l'avait fortement éprouvé. Chaque jour, il venait aux nouvelles, avec l'espoir qu'ils avaient de nouveaux éléments. Chaque jour, il se rendait dans la ruelle où Stella avait disparu. Lindsay avait eu l'idée de lui confier la plaque de sa collègue et avait vu une petite étincelle dans ses yeux bleus devenus ternes à cette époque.

Et aujourd'hui, alors qu'il l'avait enfin retrouvée, Stella semblait très fragile psychologiquement. Mac lui avait raconté les scènes de leurs retrouvailles et cela avait alarmé Lindsay. Pauvre Stella ! Et pauvre Flack…

**Lindsay** _(interrompant ses pensées, présentant la femme à ses côtés) _Voici le docteur Milla Blacks. Elle est là pour vous examiner et vous soigner…Enfin, vous connaissez la procédure.

Stella opina silencieusement de la tête mais restait fermement accrochée à Flack, et la force de son étreinte s'accentua quand elle vit Milla mettre ses gants de latex et préparer le kit de viol et d'autres instruments médicaux. Lindsay, quant à elle, préparait son appareil photo et sentit immédiatement qu'il y avait un malaise. La jeune experte regarda Flack, lui faisant une demande silencieuse de ses yeux marron.

Don caressa doucement les cheveux bouclés de la scientifique pour la rassurer et finit par s'écarter d'elle lentement, afin de quitter la chambre. Mais Stella le retint, agrippant sa manche, ses yeux émeraude apeurés le suppliant de rester.

**Stella :** Don…Ne me laissez pas seule…

**Don :** Stella…Elles ne vous veulent aucun mal. Vous connaissez Lindsay, non ? Elles doivent savoir ce qui vous est arrivé…

**Stella** _(s'accrochant à lui, les larmes perlant sur ses joues) _S'il vous plaît, Don…Je… _(dans un souffle) _Je n'ai confiance qu'en vous…

Flack sentit son cœur se gonfler de joie mais aussi se briser en même temps. Stella lui confiait toute sa vie, toute sa confiance et lui se sentait indigne de recevoir tout ça de sa part…

Don céda tout de même et fit un regard interrogateur aux deux femmes, ne sachant que faire.

**Milla** _(avec un sourire compréhensif) _Vous pouvez rester…Mais elle doit se changer et vous, vous nettoyer.

**Don :** Bien sûr.

Milla installa un paravent pour que le détective puisse se changer, lui préparant une petite cuvette d'eau et un uniforme d'hôpital. Flack s'y dirigeait quand Lindsay l'arrêta.

**Lindsay :** Attendez, Flack. Je dois d'abord prendre quelques clichés de…

**Don** _(comprenant) _De moi.

**Lindsay :** Oui. C'est rapport aux…

**Don :** Je vois. Allez-y…

La jeune experte s'exécuta rapidement puis prit ensuite les vêtements du jeune homme pendant qu'il se changeait tandis que le docteur Blacks retirait la veste du détective du corps de Stella pour la remplacer par une blouse d'hôpital. La scientifique était secouée de frissons lors de cette manœuvre, pourtant anodine dans le milieu médical, et ne cessait de fixer le coin où se trouvait Flack. Elle n'avait confiance qu'en lui. En lui seul…


	8. 7:Des conclusions difficiles à entendre

**7-Des conclusions difficiles à entendre**

Lindsay et Flack attendaient le docteur Blacks pour connaître les résultats des divers examens effectués sur Stella. Cela avait été une nouvelle épreuve pour la scientifique. En particulier lors des prises de photo de son corps par Lindsay et les examens gynécologiques du docteur Blacks, mais Don n'était jamais loin. Il était resté constamment à ses côtés, s'écartant d'elle ou fermant les yeux lors d'analyses trop intimes. Il fallait dire qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix car Stella avait soudé sa main dans la sienne, seul point rassurant dans ce milieu froid et stérile.

Flack avait réussi à trouver un vague stratagème pour pouvoir s'éloigner de la jeune femme afin de connaître les conclusions du médecin sur son état physiologique : il lui avait laissé sa plaque. Ainsi, la scientifique savait qu'il reviendrait la chercher, qu'il était toujours là, proche d'elle. Le jeune détective lui avait aussi promis une dizaine de fois qu'il la rejoindrait très vite. Stella avait manifestement constamment besoin de lui maintenant, de le sentir à ses côtés…Elle se sentait en sécurité avec lui…

Milla arriva, plusieurs feuilles à la main, et invita les deux policiers à entrer dans une petite salle d'examen, actuellement inoccupée, pour plus de discrétion.

**Lindsay** _(avec appréhension) _Alors ?

**Milla** _(prenant une profonde inspiration, dégageant une mèche brune de ses yeux) _Je ne sais vraiment pas par quoi commencer…Je n'ai jamais vu ça sur une seule femme…

**Don** _(contenant son inquiétude en serrant les poings, essayant de garder une voix posée) _Vu quoi ?

**Milla** _(soupirant) _Déjà, les radios ont révélé plusieurs côtes fêlées, ressoudées aujourd'hui, et les os des poignets sont abîmés…

**Don** _(gardant son calme, respirant lentement) _Les menottes…

**Milla** _(levant les yeux vers lui avant de revenir à la lecture des résultats des examens) _Sans aucun doute…Le corps de Miss Bonasera présente de nombreux hématomes, dû à des coups plus ou moins violents…Des coups à mains nus et avec des objets. J'ai aussi trouvé des anciennes estafilades assez longues. Certainement un fouet ou une corde. Et il y avait aussi des écorchures, la plupart provoquées par un…_ (hésitant)_ humain…

**Don** _(très bas, sombrement) _C'est indigne d'un être humain…

**Milla** _(continuant) _…et des coupures, faites par des lames bien aiguisées…

**Don** _(sentant que le médecin n'avait pas encore tout dit) _Et ?

**Milla** _(hésitant, sentant bien la colère qui bouillonnait chez Flack) _Votre collègue a été…violée…Régulièrement et avec violence.

**Lindsay** _(le souffle coupé pendant quelques instants puis se reprenant, essayant de rester professionnelle) _Du sperme ?

**Milla** _(secouant la tête) _Non. Pas la moindre trace. Je pense qu'ils ont…

**Don** _(les yeux agrandis d'effroi) _Ils ?

**Milla** _(grimaçant) _Oui…Un seul homme ne pouvait faire autant de dégâts, détective…Et vu sa réaction quand elle nous a vus, il devait certainement y avoir eu des femmes…

La respiration de Flack s'accéléra alors que son cœur semblait vouloir s'arrêter. Le jeune détective était horrifié puis devint peu à peu furieux. Contre eux, contre ce monde… Contre lui…

**Lindsay **_(reprenant là où elle s'était arrêtée avec Milla) _Vous disiez avoir une théorie sur l'absence de sperme…

**Milla :** Oui. Les violeurs ont dû se protéger…Elle n'est d'ailleurs pas enceinte.

**Don** _(sombrement) _Le pourra-t'elle ?

**Milla :** Pardon ?

**Don** _(sentant sa voix trembler) _Pourra-t'elle avoir des enfants ?

Flack savait que Stella voulait avoir des enfants. Elle n'avait pas eu de famille et voulait s'en créer une. Mais pour le moment, elle n'avait pas trouvé la personne qui partagerait cet idéal…Enfin, le croyait-elle…

Le détective sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue à cette pensée. Une larme de tristesse et de rage…Il les trouverait ! Et il les tue…Non, il les arrêterait. Il avait promis à Stella de ne tuer personne pour elle…

**Milla :** Physiologiquement, oui. Et c'est un vrai miracle après tous les sévices brutaux et répétitifs qu'elle a subi. Mais psychologiquement…

**Don** _(murmurant) _Elle ne voudra sans doute plus qu'un homme la touche…

Lindsay sentit les larmes couler quand elle entendit le désespoir dans la voix de Flack. Il était si amoureux de Stella et il venait d'apprendre qu'il ne pourrait sans doute que lui faire du mal s'il tentait une approche. Et l'experte pouvait voir qu'il se sentait coupable, qu'il se sentait responsable de tout ça…

**Lindsay** _(s'apprêtant à poser sa main sur le bras de Don, d'une voix compatissante) _Flack…

Soudain, le jeune détective frappa violemment le mur de son poing, faisant sursauter les deux femmes.

**Don **_(avec rage) _Merde !

Puis Flack recommença cinq ou six fois, se meurtrissant peu à peu les phalanges.

**Don** _(sa voix passant de la fureur à la souffrance) _Merde ! Merde ! Merde…

Don finit par s'agenouiller, la tête et les poings posés sur le mur, sanglotant avec force, criant son désespoir et sa rage, prononçant le nom de Stella avec détresse.

**Stella** _(entrant dans la petite pièce, tenant fermement la plaque de Flack contre elle) _Don…Arrêtez…

Lindsay et Milla se tournèrent vers la scientifique, surprises de la voir ici, et l'observèrent. Stella s'avança lentement vers le jeune homme en larmes et sembla hésiter quelques instants en voyant le grand corps prostré et secoué de sanglots. Pourquoi Flack se rendait-il responsable à ce point ? Il n'avait rien fait de mal…

Respirant à fond, Stella s'accroupit alors à ses côtés et l'enserra doucement de ses bras, caressant gentiment ses cheveux noirs pour le calmer.

**Stella :** Don…Ce n'est pas votre faute…S'il vous plaît, ne pleurez plus…Vous n'êtes pas responsable…

**Don** _(levant enfin ses yeux bleus vers elle, le visage ravagé par la tristesse) _Stel…Stella…

Milla les regarda, étonnée. Les rôles s'étaient inversés : la victime tentait de supporter, d'aider son Sauveur, de l'empêcher de s'enfoncer dans une profonde dépression. Peut-être y avait-il un espoir…

Stella essayait de garder un calme olympien en sentant ce corps masculin contre le sien. Elle les craignait tant aujourd'hui…Mais Flack avait besoin d'elle comme elle avait besoin de lui. Courageusement, elle finit par l'amener contre elle et se mit à le consoler comme un enfant. La scientifique n'aimait pas voir Don ainsi. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas…

**Stella** _(embrassant son front avec crainte et hésitation) _Don…Je vous en prie…J'ai tellement besoin de vous aujourd'hui…

La scientifique tressaillit de frayeur quand elle sentit les bras musclés de Flack l'entourer puis se détendit peu à peu. Il n'était pas comme les autres. Il n'était pas du tout comme les autres…Car lui, elle l'aimait…

Lindsay les observait avec tristesse, ne sachant que faire quand son portable vibra dans sa poche.

**Lindsay** _(s'éloignant et répondant) _Monroe. Oui, j'ai les résultats et…D'accord, j'arrive, Mac. Mais je ne suis pas sure que Flack… Ok, il viendra.

Raccrochant, la jeune experte soupira. Elle craignait le pire. Mac avait fait de nouvelles découvertes et semblait bouleversé au bout du fil, ce qui était assez inquiétant. Et ce qui angoissait un peu plus Lindsay c'est la réaction de Flack face à ces derniers éléments…


	9. 8:Une vérité atroce mais bien réelle

**8-Une vérité atroce mais bien réelle**

Lindsay avait préféré attendre que Flack se calme avant de le mener au central. La jeune experte était vraiment inquiète pour lui et le comprenait, dans un sens. Si un tel malheur arrivait à un certain jeune expert insolent de sa connaissance, elle serait sans aucun doute dans le même état...

Pendant que Lindsay faisait son rapport à son supérieur, Flack avait installé Stella dans son bureau, espérant qu'elle se sentirait rassurée dans ce lieu familier. Il avait fait des pieds et des mains pour que personne ne touche à son bureau, se brouillant avec Mac pendant quelques jours. Pour le détective, donner le bureau de Stella à un autre ou le vider avait signifié la perte de l'espoir de la retrouver un jour et il s'y était fermement refusé. C'était ce minuscule espoir qui lui permettait de tenir, de venir au boulot tous les jours, de vivre…

Stella n'avait pas lâché la main de Flack durant tout le trajet jusqu'au commissariat et la tenait encore fermement. C'était son réconfort, la seule personne en qui elle avait confiance et qu'elle ne craignait pas…enfin, pas trop…Et la scientifique pouvait sentir que le jeune détective tenait à ce simple contact, comme s'il voulait s'assurer qu'elle était bien là et vivante…

Un peu plus tard, Flack finit par laisser à contrecœur Stella aux bons soins de Lindsay pour pouvoir rejoindre Mac. Mais il dut une nouvelle fois lui laisser sa plaque que Stella conserva comme un talisman de protection. Elle craignait moins sa jeune collègue et réussissait à soutenir des bribes de conversations mais la peur était toujours là, au fond d'elle-même, tenaillant ses entrailles. Don lui serra une nouvelle fois la main pour la réconforter et finit par partir. Il atteignit rapidement le bureau de Mac et attaqua direct.

**Don** _(le saluant de la tête) _Mac. Qu'avez-vous découvert ?

**Mac :** Des vidéos. La gérante de cette maison close en avait des centaines, voire plus. _(énigmatique)_ Stella était surnommée Emeraude, c'est bien ça ?

**Don** _(fronçant les sourcils, intrigué) _Oui…

**Mac** _(montrant une cassette) _Bon. En voici une à son nom…

Flack put lire sur la tranche « Emeraude- 12/04/06 » et regarda Mac. Il n'aima pas du tout son regard. Mac avait peur ! Peur de découvrir ce que contenait cette vidéo…

L'expert finit par insérer la cassette dans son magnétoscope et pressa le bouton 'lecture'. Dès que les premières images apparurent sur l'écran, Flack sentit son estomac se contracter avec violence : Stella était là, nue et attachée, les yeux bandés, et elle se débattait de toutes ses forces, repoussant comme elle pouvait un homme nu qui était penché au-dessus d'elle. Le détective pouvait voir qu'elle le suppliait de ne pas la toucher, qu'elle criait de rage et de tristesse mais malgré tout, l'homme arriva à ses fins…violemment. Cela dura une vingtaine de minutes qui semblèrent une éternité pour Don. Comment pouvait-on faire ça ? Comment un être humain pouvait faire ça ? Les deux policiers virent ensuite l'homme se rhabiller, alors que la scientifique semblait pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps et souffrir à un point qu'il était difficile d'imaginer, et cela brisa le cœur malheureux de Flack. Puis l'homme, que le détective se mit à haïr avec force, se tourna face à la caméra, dévoilant ainsi son visage. Alors que Mac se figea de stupeur, Flack ne tint plus et se mit à vomir dans la corbeille à papier de l'expert. C'était encore plus atroce qu'il ne pensait…

**Mac** _(les yeux écarquillés, ayant mis 'pause', reconnaissant l'homme sur la vidéo) _C'est… C'est le juge Mark Alpens…

**Don** _(sentant la bile remonter une nouvelle fois, mais essayant de se reprendre, la voix pleine de colère) _C…Comment a-t'il osé faire ça ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est juge qu'il est au-dessus des lois !

**Mac** _(essayant de le calmer) _Flack…

**Don** _(furieux) _Il faut l'arrêter, Mac. Il faut tous les arrêter…

**Mac :** Et c'est ce qu'on va faire…On va en trouver beaucoup grâce aux vidéos mais…

**Don** _(déglutissant, les poings serrés et tremblant) _Combien y en a-t'il ?

**Mac** _(fronçant les sourcils) _De quoi ?

**Don :** De vidéos…Combien y en a-t'il qui concerne Stella ?

**Mac** _(refusant de la tête) _Flack…

**Don** _(s'avançant vers l'expert, menaçant) _Combien !

**Mac** _(le fixant, les dents serrés) _61…Une pour chaque jour de sa disparition…Et ce sont des cassettes de 5 heures…

Et le jeune détective retourna voir la corbeille, avec tristesse et douleur, n'ayant plus rien à rejeter…Comment Stella pouvait-elle lui pardonner ? Elle avait vécu pire que l'enfer durant ces deux mois…

**Mac** _(le rejoignant, l'aidant à se redresser et mettant une main ferme sur son épaule) _Ecoutez, Flack. Nous allons devoir les visionner une à une mais ça risque d'être long. Stella passe en priorité…_ (voyant que le jeune homme s'apprêtait à parler)_ Et non, vous ne nous aiderez pas. Je ne vous laisserai pas voir une seule minute de plus de ces vidéos, Flack. Vous êtes beaucoup trop affecté pour le moment. Ramenez Stella chez elle et veillez sur elle. C'est le mieux que vous puissiez faire…Pour elle et pour vous…Demain, vous serez peut-être plus à même de nous aider, tout comme Stella. Donc, partez et essayez de vous reposer…

**Don** _(avec un pauvre sourire) _Comme si j'allais y arriver…

Puis le détective quitta le bureau de Mac, encore plus abattu, et se dirigea vers le bureau de Stella. Se reposer ! Cela faisait deux mois qu'il avait du mal à dormir…Et ces dernières découvertes sordides n'allaient pas l'aider à retrouver le sommeil…

Mac vit Flack entrer dans le bureau de Stella et en ressortir quelques instants après avec elle, sa main dans la sienne, tous deux se dirigeant vers la sortie. Lindsay sortit peu après et rejoignit son supérieur, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

**Lindsay :** Alors ?

**Mac :** C'est encore pire que ce que je pensais. Et Stella ?

**Lindsay :** Ça va un peu mieux. Mais je ne m'inquiète pas avec Flack à ses côtés. Il va bien s'occuper d'elle…

**Mac** _(avec un tout petit sourire) _Je sais…

Lindsay haussa les sourcils, étonnée. Savait-il pour les sentiments de Flack ? C'était possible, après tout…Vu le comportement du jeune détective de ces derniers temps…Et puis, Mac savait toujours tout…

**Lindsay :** Et elle, de lui…

**Mac** _(fronçant les sourcils) _Comment ça ?

**Lindsay :** C'est Stella qui soutient Flack…Il se sent vraiment coupable et a cherché à la venger mais Stella l'a retenu…Elle fait tout pour qu'il reste…lui-même…

**Mac **_(tristement) _Il ne l'est plus depuis un moment…

**Lindsay :** Il y a encore de l'espoir, Mac. Tous les deux se soutiennent mutuellement et je sais que c'est ça qui va les aider à s'en sortir.

**Mac :** J'espère que vous avez raison…J'ai vraiment peur pour eux…

**Lindsay :** Moi aussi. Mais nous sommes là aussi. Nous pouvons les aider…

**Mac :** Et nous y arriverons… _(soupirant)_ Je vais avoir besoin d'aide pour visionner ces vidéos et faire une liste de tous les suspects identifiables. Appelez Hawkes.

**Lindsay** _(intriguée) _Et Danny ?

**Mac :** Il travaille actuellement…Et je pense lui confier un autre travail…

Lindsay acquiesça et sortit du bureau pour prendre quelques vidéos, tout en appelant Sheldon de son portable.

Mac soupira une nouvelle fois. Danny inspectait la maison close pour le moment. Mais après, il allait devoir aider Flack. Le jeune détective était sujet aux erreurs après tous les derniers évènements. Son meilleur ami pourra l'aider à traverser ces épreuves…


	10. 9:Purification

**9-Purification**

Stella était enfin dans son appartement et le trouva étonnamment propre. Il était difficile de croire qu'elle s'était… absentée durant deux mois.

**Don** _(la voyant examiner son appartement avec un regard surpris) _C'est moi…J'ai pensé que vous aimeriez retrouver un appartement propre. J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas…

**Stella** _(se tournant vers lui en souriant) _Non. Merci, Don… _(très sérieuse)_ Vous n'avez jamais désespéré à me trouver, n'est-ce pas ?

**Don** _(hésitant, la fixant de son regard bleu, le rose colorant ses joues) _Non…Je ne pouvais pas… Je ne voulais pas croire que vous étiez…

**Stella :** Morte ? _(baissant la tête, parlant très bas)_ Il y a des jours où j'aurais voulu l'être…

**Don** _(fronçant les sourcils) _Pardon ?

**Stella** _(avec un sourire forcée) _Non, rien. Mais vous êtes une vraie fée du logis !

**Don** _(embarrassé) _Si vous pouviez éviter de le crier sur les toits… Danny pourrait me demander de lui nettoyer son appart'…

Stella rit doucement à cette idée. Il n'y avait que Flack qui pouvait lui redonner un peu le sourire actuellement. Et c'était grâce à lui qu'elle avait pu tenir si longtemps. Combien de fois avait-elle voulu se tailler les veines et s'était rétractée en pensant au jeune homme. Pour une raison inconnue, la scientifique avait su qu'il la retrouverait, qu'il la chercherait, qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas…Et jusqu'ici, tous ses espoirs s'étaient révélés justes. Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir réagir aussi violemment, prêt à tuer de sang froid, sans sourciller. Manifestement, elle n'était pas la seule à souffrir…Elle devait donc continuer à l'aider, comme il le faisait avec elle…Elle voulait revoir ses yeux bleus pétiller…Elle voulait faire disparaître cette tristesse et cette colère qu'il avait au fond de lui. Et elle se jura bien d'y arriver…

Don sourit légèrement en entendant le rire encore timide de Stella. Il aimait tellement l'entendre rire, la voir sourire. Mais elle devait d'abord surmonter tous ses traumatismes…

**Don :** Stella, je vais aller faire quelques courses pour que vous puissiez dîner.

**Stella** _(effrayée de rester seule) _Don…Je…

**Don** _(sans geste brusque, lui redonnant sa plaque) _Je reviens très vite, ne vous inquiétez pas…

Toujours craintive, Stella opina malgré tout de la tête, serrant la plaque du détective sur son cœur, et le vit esquisser un geste vers son visage mais il stoppa net. La scientifique put voir de la peur dans ses beaux yeux bleus et elle prit alors doucement sa main pour la poser sur sa joue, sans trembler. Elle se délecta de ce contact doux et chaleureux et eut la satisfaction de le sentir lui caresser le visage avec timidité. Il voulait vraiment qu'elle se sente en sécurité…

**Don** _(la regardant tendrement) _Je reviens, Stella…Promis…

**Stella** _(levant les yeux vers lui) _Je sais…

Stella le vit alors quitter son appartement puis se dirigea vers sa salle de bain, gardant toujours la plaque de Flack contre elle. Dès qu'elle fut dans la salle d'eau, elle finit par poser le badge sur le lavabo pour pouvoir se déshabiller et se doucher lorsqu'elle aperçut son reflet dans un de ses miroirs. Elle s'observa un moment. Son corps…Son corps était…

**Stella** _(murmurant) _Je suis sale…

**oOo**

Don revint dans l'appartement trente minutes plus tard. Il ne pensait pas que ça lui aurait pris autant de temps mais manifestement, la moitié des New Yorkais avaient décidé de faire leurs courses dans le même magasin que lui…

Ne voyant pas Stella dans le salon, Flack s'inquiéta puis entendit l'eau de la douche couler. Bien, ça devrait la détendre un peu…

Rassuré, le détective commença à déballer ses achats quand il entendit autre chose. Des sanglots ? Le cœur empli d'angoisse, le jeune homme se précipita dans la salle de bain et vit Stella recroquevillée dans un coin de la cabine de douche, les larmes aux yeux, qui se frottait vigoureusement le corps, tout en répétant sans cesse :

**Stella** _(avec un ton monocorde) _Je suis sale. Je suis sale. Je suis sale…

Quand Don vit la peau rouge et irritée de la jeune femme et certaines de ses écorchures recommencer à saigner, il n'hésita pas une seconde : il finit par entrer, prit une serviette au passage et atteignit Stella, recouvrant son corps et arrêtant le jet de la douche.

**Don** _(paniqué mais ferme) _Stella ! Arrêtez, vous saignez !

**Stella** _(le fixant avec de grands yeux apeurés) _Don, je dois me nettoyer ! Je suis sale, si sale… _(recommençant à se frotter vigoureusement) _Il faut que ça parte…

**Don** _(l'arrêtant en lui agrippant fermement les bras, lui faisant pousser un petit cri de peur) _Vous n'êtes pas sale, Stella ! Ce n'est pas vous, c'est eux ! Ce sont ceux qui vous ont fait du mal qui sont sales, pas vous ! Surtout pas vous…

**Stella** _(se mettant à pleurer avec force) _Don…Je les sens encore sur moi…Partout… Ça s'est insinué dans ma peau…Je veux que ça disparaisse…

**Don** _(se faisant violence pour ne pas la prendre dans ses bras pour la rassurer, donnant un ton raisonnable à sa voix) _Stella, ça ne partira pas en vous arrachant la peau…Il vous faudra du temps pour oublier…

Les larmes coulaient toujours à flot sur les joues de Stella et Don les essuya doucement avec ses pouces, dans un geste tendre et prudent. Il détestait la voir pleurer et la voir ainsi…dans un tel état de détresse, ça lui était insupportable. Si Mac et son équipe avaient quelques uns des violeurs de la jeune femme, le détective n'était pas sûr qu'il pourrait éviter de les massacrer les uns après les autres…

Alors que le détective lui essuyait ses larmes et commençait à la sécher en douceur pour ne pas l'effrayer, Stella le fixa un moment, totalement muette, se plongeant dans son beau regard bleu toujours triste, et elle put y lire toute son inquiétude mais aussi…son amour ! Son amour pour elle !

Et sans réfléchir, Stella embrassa Flack avec désespoir tandis que ses mains se dirigeaient lentement vers son pantalon, cherchant les cordons pour lui retirer. Surpris, le détective répondit d'abord à son baiser. Il en avait tellement rêvé…Puis, se rendant compte de ce qu'il faisait et sentant les mains de la jeune femme s'activer sur ses vêtements, il s'écarta vivement d'elle, essoufflé.

**Don :** Stella ! Non !

**Stella** _(suppliante) _Purifiez-moi, Don. Lavez-moi d'eux…Faites disparaître leurs présences de mon corps…

**Don** _(désespérément) _Stella…

La jeune femme s'empara une nouvelle fois de ses lèvres fermes avec force, le mordant presque, et glissa ses mains sous le haut de l'uniforme d'hôpital qu'il portait toujours, le sentant frémir sous ses doigts. Il avait envie d'elle…

Flack se sentait partir quand il sentit les mains fines de Stella caresser ses abdominaux mais il réussit, il ne sait comment, à s'écarter d'elle.

**Don** _(retirant ses mains de son corps) _Stella ! Pas comme ça ! Je…

**Stella** _(pleurant) _S'il vous plaît, Don…

Le détective n'avait plus qu'une solution. Ça allait être rude mais il n'avait plus le choix…

Don serra Stella dans ses bras avec force, l'écrasant contre lui, et l'embrassa avec passion. Et comme il s'y attendait, Stella se raidit, prenant peur, et tenta de le repousser. Don s'écarta alors d'elle, la tristesse se dessinant sur son visage, et il sentit des larmes perler sur ses joues…Encore une fois…

**Don** _(triste et persuasif) _Regardez comment vous réagissez quand je vous touche sans précaution, Stella ! Vous tremblez. Vous me craignez ! Et je vous aime trop pour vous faire encore plus de mal ! Coucher avec moi maintenant ne vous aidera pas. Dès que vous serez vraiment prête, que vous accepterez sans trembler que je vous touche vraiment, alors nous ferons l'amour…Mais pas maintenant, Stella. Ça serait une erreur…

**Stella :** Mais je sais que vous avez envie de…

**Don :** C'est vrai. Je ne vous mentirai pas. J'ai envie de vous à tel point que ça me fait mal. Mais vous êtes encore fragile et vulnérable…Je ne suis pas un de ces hommes qui profiterait de cette situation…

**Stella :** Je sais, Don… _(pleurant à chaudes larmes)_ Je suis désolée. Je suis tellement désolée. Mais je voudrais oublier. Tout oublier !

**Don :** Ce n'est pas votre faute, Stella. Je comprends… _(clignant des yeux pour dissiper ses larmes, essayant de détendre cette triste atmosphère)_ Mais ne me refaites pas ce coup-là. Mon cœur ne va pas tenir sinon…

**Stella** _(avec un minuscule sourire) _Promis…

**Don** _(se levant, tout en renouant les cordons de son pantalon) _Et maintenant, sortez de cette douche et rhabillez-vous. Je vais vous préparez un bon repas…

S'assurant qu'elle suivait ses instructions, le détective finit par se retourner quand une main agrippa doucement son bras. Le jeune homme se tourna pour voir deux yeux émeraude encore humides posés sur lui, presque timides.

**Stella :** Don…

**Don **_(avec douceur) _Oui, Stella.

**Stella :** Vous avez dit que vous m'aimiez…C'est vrai ? Malgré le fait que je…

**Don :** Oui. N'en doutez pas, Stella. Et rien ne fera changer mes sentiments envers vous…

**Stella :** Alors…Est-ce que je peux vous tutoyer ?

**Don** _(souriant) _Bien sûr…

**Stella** _(le retenant encore) _Don…

**Don** _(son regard bleu plein de gentillesse et de sollicitude) _Oui ?

**Stella** _(presque timide) _Je peux…Tu veux bien…m'embrasser ?

Flack écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait par sa demande, haussant les sourcils à l'unisson. Stella…Stella voulait qu'il l'embrasse…Qu'il l'embrasse vraiment ? Pas pour échapper à ses démons mais pour l'avoir lui, le sentir…

**Stella** _(sentant son hésitation) _Juste un baiser, Don…Un baiser amoureux…On ne m'a jamais embrassée durant ces deux mois…Ils voulaient juste…mon corps…

**Don** _(déglutissant) _Tu…Tu es vraiment sure ?

**Stella** _(hochant la tête) _Oui. Je veux de nouveau sentir de la tendresse…Ta tendresse…

Déglutissant une nouvelle fois et inspirant profondément, le jeune homme posa délicatement ses mains sur les joues de Stella, les caressant doucement avec ses pouces, puis se pencha prudemment vers elle, lui laissant le moyen de s'esquiver. Au lieu de ça, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et glissa lentement ses bras autour de son cou avec une certaine appréhension.

**Don** _(caressant toujours son visage) _Je ne veux pas te blesser, Stella. Jamais. Alors, si…

**Stella** _(nouant enfin ses bras sur la nuque de Flack) _Je sais…

Puis leurs lèvres se joignirent enfin, avec une grande douceur. Ce baiser fut incroyablement tendre et devint un peu plus ardent. Mais Don se restreignait fortement. Il craignait la réaction de Stella s'il s'enhardissait. Elle avait besoin de temps…

Les deux policiers finirent par se séparer, le souffle un peu coupé, et Stella s'éloigna légèrement, presque effrayée de sa propre audace. Flack avait les lèvres douces et fermes…Et il avait été si tendre dans ce baiser timide…

Flack avait toujours ses mains sur le visage de la scientifique et caressa sa joue avec une grande gentillesse, lui souriant avec amour.

**Don :** Je t'attends au salon…pour dîner, d'accord ?

**Stella** _(hochant la tête) _D'accord…

Puis avant que le détective ne parte, la jeune femme lui déposa un bref baiser sur les lèvres puis se précipita dans sa chambre, s'empourprant de sa témérité et sentant une chaleur l'envahir. Mais la peur était encore là…

Don, sous le choc de la surprise, secoua la tête et revint dans la cuisine reprendre là où il s'était arrêté. Il se sentait un peu…frustré et cela le révulsa. Il s'en voulait de ressentir ça. Il se devait de tenir ! Pour Stella. La scientifique avait vraiment besoin de temps, de douceur et de tendresse…Elle en avait été privée depuis si longtemps…


	11. 10:Tout est lié

**10-Tout est lié**

Après avoir donné des instructions précises à Danny concernant Flack, Mac attendait avec lui ses deux autres subalternes dans la salle de réunion pour recouper toutes les informations et les éléments qu'ils avaient découverts. Et surtout, la liste des violeurs identifiables de Stella…

Lindsay et Hawkes arrivèrent en même temps et saluèrent les deux experts déjà présents. Puis chacun posa son rapport ou les nouveaux éléments importants pour la résolution de cette enquête sur la table.

**Mac :** Bien. Tout le monde est prêt ? _(tous acquiescèrent de la tête)_ Danny, à vous.

**Danny :** Après l'inspection complète de notre maison close, j'ai trouvé les empreintes de nos blessés et de nos deux morts. J'ai aussi beaucoup d'inconnus, pas fichés.

**Mac :** Donc aucune idée d'identité pour d'éventuels complices…ainsi que pour le chef de ce sordide réseau.

**Danny** _(grimaçant) _En effet… Mais une empreinte est liée à une autre affaire en cours. Celle dont Stella s'occupait avant son enlèvement.

**Mac** _(fronçant les sourcils) _La jeune inconnue violée et battue à mort ?

**Danny :** Oui…

**Lindsay :** On peut supposer que cette femme était une des « employées » de la maison close…

**Sheldon :** Je pense plutôt que c'est une certitude. D'autres affaires sont reliées à la nôtre.

**Mac :** Allez-y.

**Sheldon :** Grâce au rapport médical de Stella et aux clichés de son corps, j'ai trouvé de nombreuses similitudes avec notre Jane Doe et trois autres affaires non classées.

**Mac :** Donc, ils ont déjà eu à se débarrasser du corps de certaines de leurs « employées ». Mais pourquoi ?

**Sheldon :** Certains clients cognent vraiment dur. Hémorragie interne fatale.

**Mac :** Je vois…Notre mystérieuse gérante tente de contrôler ses clients mais n'y arrive pas…

**Sheldon :** Sans aucun doute. Et après, elle se débarrasse du problème…

**Mac :** On sait au moins pourquoi Stella a été enlevée…Ils ont dû croire qu'elle les avait découverts lorsqu'elle examinait une nouvelle fois la ruelle…

**Lindsay :** Et elle était à proximité de leur établissement…

**Mac** _(soupirant) _Oui…Sinon, vous avez autre chose ?

**Danny :** J'ai trouvé des préservatifs usagés dans les chambres avec des empreintes et j'ai pas mal de noms. Et accrochez-vous, parmi nos violeurs, il y a des flics…

**Mac** _(s'affaissant un peu) _C'est pas vrai…

**Danny :** Avec ça, j'ai trouvé trois policiers des officiers supérieurs, deux juges, cinq avocats, un procureur, deux PDG qui ont été mêlés à une affaire d'harcèlement il y a quelques temps et un médecin, soupçonné de violences conjugales.

**Lindsay** _(serrant les dents) _Il a trouvé un autre moyen pour se défouler…

**Danny **_(posant gentiment sa main sur son épaule) _Je sais…Les autres ADN et empreintes ne nous sont pas connus, mais aujourd'hui, une trentaine d'hommes sont passés dans cette maison close…

**Lindsay :** Je sais qu'il a dû y avoir aussi des femmes…

Danny haussa les sourcils, stupéfait par cette déclaration. Des femmes ? Des femmes auraient pu participer à ces horreurs ? L'être humain était vraiment tombé bien bas aujourd'hui…

**Mac :** Ces hommes doivent tous avoir des postes importants dans la société et de gros moyens… _(à Sheldon et Lindsay)_ Et avec les vidéos ?

**Lindsay :** J'ai visionné toutes les miennes. J'ai une liste de 15 violeurs non masqués et connus pour les 20 premiers jours de captivité de Stella…Je ne sais vraiment pas comment elle a pu tenir aussi longtemps…C'était…C'était tellement…

Danny, par réflexe, la fit se blottir contre lui et caressa ses cheveux avec tendresse. Mac avait refusé qu'il voie ces vidéos pour qu'il garde la tête froide, et surtout pour qu'il puisse aider Flack. Avec son tempérament de feu, le jeune expert pourrait avoir le même comportement de colère que son meilleur ami…

**Sheldon :** On peut en rajouter 20 pour les 20 jours suivants. Il y en a eu plus…

**Mac :** Je sais. Dans les derniers 21 jours, j'en ai découvert 30…Recoupons nos listes. Il devait y avoir des…habitués…

Les quatre experts se réunirent pour vérifier quels violeurs ils avaient en commun et la liste restait encore impressionnante.

**Mac :** Nous avons 35 violeurs…que l'on a pu identifier. Et ce n'est que pour Stella…

**Lindsay :** Elle ne pourra pas reconnaître les autres…

**Mac :** Je sais…Mais on va déjà s'occuper de ceux-là.

**Sheldon :** Comment allons-nous les convoquer ? Certains ont beaucoup de pouvoir ici…

**Mac :** On va demander nos convocations et nos commissions rogatoires à une femme juge de ma connaissance. Elle sera de notre côté, je le sais…

**Danny :** Parfait. Et par qui on commence ?

**Mac :** Le juge Mark Alpens…


	12. 11:Mon Ange Gardien

**11-Mon Ange Gardien**

Stella ne cessait de se retourner dans son lit, encore et encore. Dès qu'elle fermait les yeux, des images de tout ce qu'elle avait subi à « La Maison Close » lui revenait à l'esprit. Et quand elle arrivait à dormir, ses rêves se transformaient rapidement en cauchemars terrifiants. Elle était trop marquée par tous les sévices qu'elle avait enduré pendant ces deux longs mois et elle n'arrivait pas à les effacer de son esprit, à oublier ces terribles souvenirs…Comment pourrait-elle se sentir mieux ? Comment pourrait-elle oublier ? Comment pourrait-elle ne pas associer Don à eux ? La scientifique savait que le jeune homme voudrait aller plus loin que des baisers et des étreintes chastes et sages…Mais arriverait-elle à supporter son corps ?

Stella cessa de s'interroger. Pour le moment, elle devait trouver un moyen de dormir… Et si… ?

La scientifique finit par se lever et se dirigea dans son salon pour y retrouver Don, manifestement endormi sur son canapé dépliant.

**Don** _(intrigué) _Stella…Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

**Stella** _(sursautant en l'entendant, puis faisant une petite moue triste et navrée) _Des cauchemars…

Flack se redressa, dévoilant accidentellement son torse nu aux yeux de Stella, et la regarda, inquiet. Il aurait dû y penser…Mais il était comme elle…Il n'arrivait pas à dormir… Les images de la vidéo qu'il avait vue dans le bureau de Mac ne cessaient de l'assaillir…

Stella déglutit avec difficulté et ouvrit grand les yeux à la vue du corps à moitié nu du jeune détective, à la fois troublée et apeurée. Flack était fort et il pourrait faire ce qu'il voulait d'elle, d'un simple geste. Son corps lui rappelait celui des autres…

Voyant le regard apeuré de la jeune femme fixé sur lui, Flack devina la raison de sa peur et se tourna pour prendre le haut de l'uniforme d'hôpital posé sur le dossier du canapé.

**Stella** _(lui saisissant le bras) _Non.

**Don** _(souriant avec gentillesse) _Stella, je comprends. Ça ne…

**Stella** _(s'approchant timidement avant de s'asseoir au bord du canapé-lit, à côté de Don) _Je…Je dois m'habituer…Je ne veux plus avoir peur…Mais surtout, je ne veux pas avoir peur de ton corps…

Avec une main tremblante, Stella rapprocha sa main du torse nu de Flack, qui hésitait entre la laisser faire ou l'arrêter, et regarda intensément ses yeux bleus, qui exprimaient à la fois sa confusion et son amour pour elle. Elle avait pris la bonne décision. Si elle voulait que leur relation évolue, elle devait pouvoir le toucher sans peur…

La scientifique toucha enfin avec légèreté la peau nue de Don, posant sa main sur son cœur dont elle pouvait entendre les battements frénétiques et affolés. Et ressentir ces battements qui lui étaient destinés troubla encore plus Stella. Le jeune homme l'aimait donc tant qu'un simple toucher le faisait réagir ainsi. Et malgré tout, Don tenait. Il n'essayait même pas de l'étreindre, de la serrer contre lui. Stella pouvait voir de la crainte dans ses yeux bleus et elle savait qu'il avait peur de lui faire mal. Pas physiquement, mais psychologiquement. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle l'associe aux autres…

**Stella :** Don…

**Don** _(l'interrompant, déglutissant et très troublé à ce simple contact) _Stella, pourquoi es-tu venue ?

**Stella** _(plongeant son regard dans le sien) _Je…Je voudrais dormir…avec toi…

**Don** _(grimaçant légèrement) _Stella, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne…

**Stella **_(le coupant fermement) _Je n'ai été rassurée qu'avec toi à mes côtés toute la journée, Don ! Je veux juste… essayer…S'il te plaît…

**Don **_(voulant se montrer raisonnable) _Stella, j'ai dû y aller avec mille précautions pour te toucher, même doucement. Dormir avec moi, c'est…

**Stella :** Ne comprends-tu pas ? Je te fais confiance, Don. Tu es mon Ange Gardien…Je sais que tu ne me feras pas de mal… Comme maintenant, alors que je…

Et comme une enfant curieuse, la scientifique explora enfin le torse du détective du bout des doigts, sentant chaque muscle et les frissons que sa caresse innocente provoquait. Stella aimait cette peau. Sa peau…

Don sentit sa respiration s'accélérer et son cœur s'emballer encore plus. Mais il se restreignait avec force. Il voulait tellement la prendre dans ses bras, la serrer tout contre lui. Mais il savait comment Stella risquerait de réagir…

**Stella** _(entendant les battements frénétiques du cœur de Don avec étonnement, le fixant de ses yeux émeraude) _Don…S'il te plaît…Laisse-moi dormir avec toi…

Et sans attendre sa réponse, la scientifique se glissa sous les draps avec rapidité, avant que son audacieux courage ne la fuit, et se remit à le regarder timidement.

**Stella :** Don…Couche-toi…

**Don** _(intrigué) _Stella…Je t'ai dit que…

**Stella** _(souriant, rassurante) _Ce n'est pas pour ça…Couche-toi, s'il te plaît…

Hésitant encore, le détective finit par s'exécuter et attendit de voir ce qu'allait faire maintenant Stella, curieux et inquiet à la fois. Flack ne voulait pas qu'elle se force en quoique ce soit…

La scientifique se coucha à son tour puis se tourna vers Don et rencontra son regard bleu interrogateur et malgré tout amoureux. Respirant à fond, elle se rapprocha lentement de lui, avec timidité et presque avec appréhension, sans quitter son regard bleu des yeux. Elle pouvait lui faire une entière confiance…

Flack ne bougeait pas un muscle face à l'approche timide de Stella. Il craignait qu'une quelconque réaction de sa part effrayerait la jeune femme et avorterait sa tentative d'approche volontaire. Pour beaucoup, ce simple mouvement pouvait paraître simple, mais Don savait que Stella avait puisé tout son courage au fond d'elle-même pour traverser cette étape. Mais le détective se demandait si elle n'allait pas trop vite…

**Don :** Stella, ne te force pas…

**Stella** _(déterminée) _Je veux dormir dans tes bras…

Arrivant enfin à destination, Stella posa sa tête sur le torse ferme du jeune homme, juste au niveau de son cœur, puis passa doucement un bras autour de sa taille. Elle le sentit tressaillir sous elle et se mit à sourire. Elle aimait les réactions qu'elle provoquait en lui…

**Stella :** Tu…Tu sais, tu peux m'enlacer…

Flack la regarda pour confirmation puis entoura délicatement les épaules de Stella de son bras et eut la satisfaction de ne pas la sentir trembler, juste quelques frissons.

**Don** _(inquiet tout de même) _Tu as peur ?

**Stella :** Non. C'est agréable…

Et la scientifique frotta doucement son visage contre le torse de Don et poussa un long soupir. Elle était si bien contre lui. Elle se sentait en sécurité…

Flack entendit la respiration de Stella devenir régulière et vit qu'elle s'était paisiblement endormie, la main accrochée à l'élastique de son boxer, comme si elle craignait qu'on ne l'enlève une nouvelle fois, qu'on l'éloigne encore de lui, et la tête posée sur son cœur. Avec une immense douceur, le détective caressa ses beaux cheveux bouclés avant de tomber lui aussi dans un profond sommeil. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas endormi si facilement…


	13. 12:Une nouvelle tentative

**12-Une nouvelle tentative**

Le portable de Flack se mit à sonner bruyamment le lendemain matin, réveillant ainsi le détective. Il répondit rapidement tout en s'assurant que Stella dormait toujours, comme il l'avait fait toute la nuit d'ailleurs. Inquiet, il s'était en effet réveillé plusieurs fois, surtout pour vérifier qu'il n'en profitait pas pendant son sommeil…

La scientifique l'enlaçait toujours, serrée très fort contre lui et gardant l'élastique de son boxer en otage, mais elle était manifestement rassurée par sa présence chaleureuse et réconfortante et cela fit immensément plaisir à Don. Elle allait s'en sortir, quitter cet enfer…

Bon, maintenant, le téléphone. C'était bien joli de s'extasier mais son interlocuteur n'allait pas attendre éternellement.

**Don :** Flack. Ho, bonjour Mac…

Stella finit par se réveiller doucement, entendant la voix du jeune détective, si agréable à ses oreilles. Une voix grave et douce. Une voix qu'elle ne craignait pas, qui n'était jamais en colère contre elle…

La scientifique se rendit compte qu'elle était encore contre lui et pensa à s'écarter, un peu effrayée par ce contact. Mais elle se ravisa et préféra l'observer une nouvelle fois et le toucher, toujours avec légèreté. Flack avait vraiment un beau corps…

Stella porta ensuite son attention sur le visage de Don, toujours en pleine conversation avec Mac, et l'examina avec minutie. De beaux et doux cheveux noirs de jais, des sourcils noirs bien dessinés, un nez parfait, une mâchoire forte, des lèvres fermes et tendres et des yeux incroyablement bleus, qui semblaient même avoir repris leur jolie teinte d'avant son enlèvement. Don n'était pas que beau…C'était un Ange, une création parfaite du monde et du ciel…Et cet être parfait la voulait, elle, Stella Bonasera, pourtant souillée sans doute à jamais…

Flack finit par raccrocher en soupirant et, se sentant observé, baissa la tête pour croiser un magnifique regard émeraude à la fois craintif, timide et curieux. Le jeune homme finit par sourire, caressant doucement les cheveux bouclés de cette femme, qu'il considérait comme la huitième Merveille du monde. Sa Merveille…

Stella finit par se redresser, fixant toujours Flack, et retira la couverture de son corps pour le scruter tout entier, une expression indéchiffrable dans le regard. Don se sentait rougir face à cette intense observation et pria pour que son corps se tienne tranquille, déglutissant. Il n'avait qu'un boxer sur lui…

La scientifique laissa glisser son regard émeraude du cou jusqu'aux épaules solides, puis ensuite les bras musclés, le torse ferme aux abdominaux bien dessinés, les hanches masculines et enfin les jambes bien sculptées.

**Stella :** Tourne-toi…

Sans un mot, le détective s'exécuta, sentant le regard de la scientifique vagabonder sur son corps, et se demanda à quoi servait cet étrange…rituel ?

Stella observa la nuque et le dos puissant puis les fesses fermes. Rien n'avait échappé à ses yeux, excepté la partie sous le boxer…Mais elle ne se sentait pas prête à voir ça pour le moment…Elle le fit ensuite se retourner une nouvelle fois et plongea son regard émeraude dans le sien, caressant timidement sa joue, toujours assise à ses côtés.

**Stella** _(tout doucement) _Don, tu es beau…

Flack se mit immédiatement à penser à quelque chose qui pourrait calmer son désir qui l'envahissait peu à peu. Entendre Stella lui dire qu'il était beau avec une telle douceur dans la voix le faisait frissonner des pieds à la tête. Mais il ne voyait pas vraiment à quoi servait cette espèce de cérémonial…

La scientifique finit par le faire asseoir et le tourna face à elle, toujours en silence. Puis elle saisit doucement ses mains pour les mener vers son corps à elle, le transperçant de son regard émeraude.

**Stella :** Don… Caresse-moi…

Flack se figea, ouvrant grand ses yeux bleus, et secoua négativement la tête. Il ne devait pas, ne pouvait pas faire ça. Le jeune détective craignait de vouloir aller plus loin s'il la touchait ainsi.

**Don :** Non, Stella…Si je te touche, je risque de…

La scientifique l'interrompit en lui posant les mains sur sa poitrine menue, heureusement couverte par un T-shirt qui lui servait de chemise de nuit, et trembla à ce contact. Mais elle tint bon, calmant sa respiration. Espérons qu'elle n'avait pas fait une erreur…

Don eut le souffle coupé quand ses mains entrèrent en contact avec la poitrine de Stella et, malgré le T-shirt, il pouvait sentir les moindres détails à travers le tissu. Il ressentit aussi que la jeune femme réagissait à la caresse immobile de ses doigts et il sentit le désir l'envahir. Doucement, il essaya de sortir ses mains de son emprise. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle croie qu'elle le dégoûtait…

Stella le retint avec une force surprenante et le détective put voir sa lèvre inférieure trembler, signe annonciateur de sanglots.

**Stella** _(relâchant ses mains) _Je…Je le savais…

**Don :** Non, Stella ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! J'ai l'impression que tu veux aller trop vite ! Tu as besoin de temps…

**Stella :** J'ai besoin de toi ! Et je pense à toi ! Tu ne pourras pas tenir à ce rythme !

**Don** _(avec une moue comique) _En me faisant te tripoter, en effet…

**Stella :** Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

**Don :** Ecoute, Stella. Je veux que tu te sentes prête, pas que tu te forces pour me faire plaisir, ok ? Je peux attendre…

**Stella :** Je sais, ça. Mais tu ne comprends pas…Si tu continues à me traiter comme une poupée de porcelaine, nous n'évoluerons jamais !

**Don :** Stella…Actuellement, tu es une poupée de porcelaine, vulnérable et fragile…Dès que quiconque t'approche, tu te recroquevilles ou tu cries. Et si je ne fais pas attention lorsque je te touche, je sens ton corps se raidir…

**Stella :** C'est pourquoi je veux que tu me touches maintenant…Que je m'habitue à tes mains sur moi…Tu es mon remède, le seul qui peut m'aider à dépasser tout ça…

**Don** _(vaincu) _D'accord…Mais dès que je sens qu'il y a un malaise, j'arrête. Compris ?

**Stella :** D'accord. Heu…Je garde le…

**Don :** Je ne comptais pas te le faire enlever, tu sais…

Stella sourit alors au jeune homme puis s'approcha lentement de lui, l'invitant à la toucher. Don mit une immense délicatesse dans ses gestes et y alla avec lenteur. Il posa ses mains d'abord sur le cou délicat de la scientifique et continua sur la ligne des épaules. Tout allait bien pour le moment, pas de tremblement ou de plaintes terrifiées…

Le détective finit par s'approcher un peu plus d'elle et fit glisser ses mains le long de son corps, suivant les courbes gracieuses de ce dernier. Stella frissonna ce qui stoppa les caresses de Flack.

**Stella **_(les yeux clos) _Non…C'est bon. Continue…C'est si…tendre…

Don continua donc, déglutissant, sachant qu'il mettait son self-contrôle à rude épreuve, mais respira à fond. Soudain, il sentit les mains de Stella se poser sur lui et le caresser timidement à son tour…Putain de bordel de merde ! Il n'allait pas tenir… Il se sentait à deux doigts d'exploser, détruisant les chaînes qu'il s'était forgé pour résister à son désir.

**Don** _(inspirant profondément, levant les yeux) _Ste…Stella…Je…

A son grand soulagement, la scientifique finit par retirer ses mains. Mais elle les déposa immédiatement après sur les siennes et, tremblant sans s'en rendre compte, les guida vers…

**Don :** Non, Stella ! Je n'irais pas plus loin ! Tu trembles comme une feuille ! On en a suffisamment fait pour… _(Stella le poussa sur le matelas, le recouchant)_ Stel…

Et il fut interrompu par les douces lèvres de la scientifique. C'était un baiser timide mais la chasteté n'y était pas… Don y répondit avec douceur mais il laissa ses bras étendus le long de son corps. Après cette petite séance de caresses exploratoires, il savait qu'il risquait d'être trop passionné pour Stella actuellement. Par contre, son self-contrôle l'étonna mais il fallait dire aussi que les atroces images de la vidéo de la veille avaient tendance à surgir dans son esprit quand il atteignait ses limites, freinant ainsi bien malgré lui toutes ses pulsions.

Don s'était juré une chose : dès que le bon moment serait venu, il s'était promis qu'il serait le plus doux et le plus tendre possible, espérant ainsi effacer la trace des autres en même temps…

Les deux amoureux finirent par séparer leurs lèvres et se regardèrent, les yeux émeraude dans les yeux bleus.

**Don** _(respirant à fond pour reprendre le contrôle de lui-même, souriant) _J'aime quand tu m'embrasses…

**Stella** _(presque timide) _Moi aussi…C'est si…doux…

**Don** _(se redressant, avec espoir) _Un autre ?

**Stella** _(opinant de la tête, lui offrant son visage) _S'il te plaît…

Flack reprit alors délicatement les lèvres de Stella dans un baiser le plus doux et le plus tendre possible. Il la sentit poser ses mains sur son visage et rapprocher son corps du sien…Non, il fallait arrêter là…

Le détective finit par rompre leur baiser, sentant la déception de Stella, et caressa sa joue pour qu'elle comprenne.

**Don :** Stella…On ne doit pas brûler les étapes…Allons-y doucement, d'accord ?

**Stella :** D'accord…

**Don** _(s'asseyant au bord du lit) _On doit y aller, Stella. Mac m'attend pour l'enquête et toi, tu dois voir le psy.

**Stella** _(réticente) _Je…

**Don** _(la regardant tendrement) _Ne t'inquiètes pas. C'est une amie de Hawkes, très compétente. Elle a accepté de s'occuper de toi…Et puis, je ne serai pas loin…

**Stella :** Mais…Don, tu peux…

**Don :** Quelqu'un de spécialisé doit t'aider…

**Stella :** Je n'ai besoin que de toi.

**Don** _(souriant, avec gentillesse) _Non. Tu as aussi besoin de tes amis et de parler de tout ce t'est arrivé à quelqu'un. Mais je ne suis pas la bonne personne pour en parler et tu le sais…

Stella soupira et opina de la tête. Don avait raison. Quand il l'avait retrouvée et vu les horreurs qui se déroulaient dans cet établissement, sachant pertinemment qu'elle les avait subies, le jeune homme était devenu comme fou furieux et sans pitié, prêt à tuer quiconque l'approcherait encore.

**Don :** Je devrais sans doute la voir aussi…

**Stella** _(protestant) _Don ! Tu n'as pas de problème !

**Don :** Stella…Si tu ne m'avais pas retenu, j'aurais tué ces mecs jusqu'au dernier, sans aucun remord…Et je suis flic, je ne dois pas agir comme ça ! C'est difficile pour moi de l'accepter mais je veux régler ça…

Stella se jeta alors dans ses bras et pleura doucement contre lui, tellement désolée. C'était de sa faute…

**Stella :** Pardon, Don…Pardon…

**Don :** Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner…Tu es la victime. La victime de ma négligence…

**Stella** _(protestant en fronçant les sourcils) _Don, je…

**Don** _(s'arrachant à l'étreinte de ses bras, la coupant) _On doit vraiment y aller.

Alors que le détective se leva pour se préparer, Stella l'observa : il se sentait encore coupable…Comment le convaincre qu'il n'était en rien responsable dans son enlèvement et ses…agressions ?

Les deux policiers se préparèrent rapidement et quittèrent enfin l'appartement de la scientifique en direction du central. Cette journée allait être longue et difficile…


	14. 13:Incontrôlable

**13-Incontrôlable**

Flack avait accompagné Stella devant le bureau de Mac où la psychologue Celine Kendall s'était provisoirement installée pour cette première séance avec la scientifique. C'était une idée du jeune détective. Il pensait que Stella serait plus à l'aise dans ce lieu familier et Hawkes avait estimé que cela serait en effet préférable.

Le détective préféra attendre que Stella entre dans le bureau, lui laissant une nouvelle fois sa plaque pour son réconfort, et partit chercher Mac, voir où lui et son équipe en étaient.

Don fut étonné de voir Danny devant la salle d'interrogatoire mais, haussant les épaules, il le salua rapidement et s'apprêta à y entrer quand…

**Danny** _(lui saisissant fermement le poignet) _Non, Don. Mac ne veut pas te voir ici.

**Don** _(intrigué) _Pourquoi ?

**Danny :** Kaile a été assignée à l'affaire…Du moins, pour cette partie-là…

**Don** _(menaçant) _De quelle partie tu parles, Danny ?

**Danny :** Je… _(soupirant en voyant le regard sans équivoque de son ami)_ L'affaire concernant Stella…

**Don** _(serrant les dents à se les casser) _L'un de ses violeurs est dans cette salle ?

**Danny :** Oui. Mais tu n'y rentreras pas. Et tu ne verras ou n'interrogeras aucun des violeurs de Stella. Va t'occuper plutôt des autres éléments concernant « La Maison Close ». _(avec une moue comique, espérant le détendre un peu)_Et, au fait, merci pour les petits bouts de cervelle…

**Don **_(ignorant sa plaisanterie) _Laisse-moi voir l'interrogatoire.

**Danny** _(grimaçant) _Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, Don…

**Don** _(avec une fermeté peu habituelle chez lui) _Laisse-moi le voir !

Le jeune expert hésita, ne sachant pas, pour la première fois, comment pourrait réagir son meilleur ami juste en voyant le déroulement de l'interrogatoire. Vu le massacre qu'il avait fait à lui tout seul quand il avait retrouvé Stella…

Le détective n'attendit pas plus longtemps la réponse de Danny et entra dans la salle adjacente à la salle d'interrogatoire, finalement suivi par son ami. L'expert suivait les ordres de Mac : veiller à ce que Flack ne fasse pas de bêtises et prévenir toutes réactions vengeresse ou autres…

Don vit le suspect qu'allait interroger Mac et fulminait déjà, sa respiration s'accélérant et sa fureur assez visible aux yeux de son collègue : le vénérable juge Mark Alpens…

**Danny :** Don…Tu ne…

**Don** _(grommelant, furieux) _Ce n'est pas un suspect, Danny, c'est un coupable…

**Danny :** Calme-toi. Il va peut-être nous permettre de démanteler le réseau…

**Don** _(le fusillant du regard) _Si vous faites le moindre marché avec lui…

**Danny :** Il n'y aura aucun marché. Les hommes que tu as dégommés nous ont dit pas mal de choses dont l'existence de plusieurs bâtiments de ce genre à New York. Le problème, c'est qu'ils ignorent où ils se trouvent. Ils sont assignés au même établissement. Mais leurs clients savent où peuvent se trouver les autres…

**Don** _(croisant les bras, se calmant un peu) _Je vois…

**Danny** _(voyant Mac entrer) _Ça y est, ça va commencer…

**oOo**

Kaile Maka laissa à Mac le soin d'interroger le suspect. Et quel suspect. Un juge, rien que ça ! Et qui prônait une place à la Court Suprême…ce qui était maintenant fort compromis avec cette accusation de viol…

La détective pouvait voir le dégoût s'exprimer sur le visage de l'expert et elle le comprenait, même si elle n'avait rien vu des vidéos ou autres photographies. Mais le résumé de l'affaire lui avait largement suffit…

Mac toisait le juge de toute sa taille, le fixant d'un regard froid et implacable, et semblait même devenir plus imposant, plus menaçant. Tout à fait normal, étant donné que Stella était sa meilleure amie…L'expert finit enfin par parler.

**Mac** _(d'une voix glaciale) _Savez-vous pourquoi on vous a amené ici, juge Alpens ?

**Alpens :** Pas vraiment, non…

**Mac :** Pour viol.

**Alpens** _(les yeux exorbités) _Viol ? Allons, vous plaisantez. Je n'ai violé personne !

**Mac :** Oh, vraiment ? _(lui jetant une photo de Stella)_ Et elle ?

**Alpens** _(fronçant les sourcils, étonné) _Emeraude… ?

**oOo**

Danny sentit son ami se crisper à ses côtés lorsque le juge prononça ce mot et le regarda, inquiet.

**Danny :** Don ? Du calme, mon vieux…

Don respira à fond mais serra les poings avec force, à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges. Danny avait raison. Il devait rester calme. Calme et professionnel…

Le jeune expert dévisagea son ami, étonné de voir une telle expression de rage sur son visage. Manifestement, ces paroles avaient réussi à vaguement le calmer mais il ne pouvait assurer que le juge aurait survécu à la fureur de Flack…

Les deux policiers continuèrent à observer et écouter l'interrogatoire.

**oOo**

**Mac** _(croisant les bras) _Vous la connaissez, on dirait…

**Alpens** _(hésitant, se sentant piégé) _Heu…

**Mac** _(se penchant vers lui, les mains posées sur la table) _Inutile de nier, nous avons des vidéos vous montrant entrain de violer cette femme.

**Alpens** _(protestant) _Ce n'était pas un viol !

**Mac** _(haussant les sourcils, incrédule) _Pardon ? Vous voulez me faire croire qu'elle était consentante ?

**Alpens** _(balbutiant) _Ce…Ce sont les règles de cet établissement… « La Maison Close ». Ces femmes acceptent toutes les violences et jouent la comédie pour…exciter.

**Mac** _(contenant sa rage, ulcéré) _Vous trouviez qu'elle jouait la comédie !

**Alpens :** Pourquoi ces questions ? Elle a dit que je l'avais violée ! Enfin, vous n'allez pas croire les paroles d'une pute !

Brusquement, Flack débarqua fou furieux dans la salle d'interrogatoire, arrachant presque la porte de ses gonds, et fonça droit sur Alpens, malgré Danny qui faisait tout son possible pour le retenir. Mac ne réagit pas immédiatement, surpris par l'entrée fracassante du jeune détective, mais aussi par sa présence ici.

Don se dégagea facilement de l'emprise de Danny, prit le juge terrorisé par le col de sa veste et le plaqua contre un mur, ne lui faisant plus toucher le sol.

**Don** _(avec une voix pleine d'une rage froide) _Osez répéter ça devant moi…

**Alpens** _(effrayé et ne comprenant pas) _Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ! Nom de Dieu, ce n'était qu'une pute parmi d'autres !

**Don** _(avec une fureur glaciale) _Vous faites erreur…

**Mac** _(réagissant enfin) _Flack !

Le détective n'écouta pas l'expert et finit par faire violemment rasseoir Alpens sur sa chaise puis lui colla le visage sur la table, juste à côté de la photo de Stella, lui écrasant la tête contre la surface dure.

Danny, que Kaile aidait à relever, fixa la scène les yeux exorbités : il n'avait jamais vu Don dans cet état et c'en était vraiment effrayant…

**Don **_(pressant encore la tête du juge contre la table)_ Cette femme est un flic ! Et elle s'appelle Stella Bonasera. Et par votre faute, elle…

**Alpens** _(apeuré mais aussi sur un ton colérique) _Lâchez-moi ! Ce n'est pas ma faute si elle faisait des extras !

Hors de lui, Flack fit brutalement retourner l'homme face à lui et dirigea sa main vers son arme. Cet homme…Non, ce détritus ne méritait pas de vivre…

Soudain, le jeune détective se retrouva plaqué sur la table et sentit quelqu'un lui faire une clé au bras. Il ne connaissait qu'une seule personne capable de faire ça…

**Don** _(furieux et se débattant avec force) _Mac ! Bordel de merde, lâchez-moi ! Ne protégez pas cette sale petite ordure !

**Mac** _(d'une voix forte et persuasive, le tenant fermement) _C'est vous que je protège, Flack ! Vous et Stella ! Ça ne l'aidera pas si vous le tuez ! Vous le savez !

Don se rappela alors les paroles de Stella lors de sa libération de la maison close : « Ne tuez pas pour moi. » Le jeune homme finit par cesser de se débattre et se mit à sangloter en silence. Mac le lâcha enfin tandis que Kaile menait Alpens dans la cellule la plus proche.

Danny et Mac observait tristement le détective qui s'était prostré dans un coin de la salle et qui martelait le mur de ses poings.

**Danny** _(s'approchant prudemment) _Don, lève-toi. S'il te plaît, lève-toi…

Flack releva la tête, les joues inondées de larmes, et regarda son meilleur ami, la culpabilité s'exprimant sur son visage.

**Don** _(d'une voix étranglée) _C'est de ma faute, Danny, si elle a subi tout ça ! C'est de ma faute si on l'a enlevée et violée, si elle a vécu cet enfer. Je n'ai pas été assez vigilant.

**Mac** _(s'accroupissant à son tour) _Vous n'êtes pas responsable, Flack. Stella était à proximité d'un de leurs repères et ils se sont sentis menacés. Même si vous aviez été près d'elle, ça aurait été la même chose…Sauf que vous seriez mort…

**Stella** _(faisant sursauter les trois hommes, la plaque de Don toujours sur le cœur) _Mac a raison, Don…Combien de fois devrais-je te dire que tu n'y es pour rien ? Tu n'as rien à me prouver ou à te faire pardonner…

**Don** _(avec tristesse) _Stella…

La scientifique s'approcha doucement de lui, faisant un léger écart pour éviter Mac et Danny, et le prit lentement dans ses bras, caressant tendrement ses doux cheveux noirs, posant sa tête au creux de son épaule.

Mac comprit mieux ce que voulait dire Lindsay par « soutien mutuel » et il se leva, invitant Danny à le suivre. Il valait mieux les laisser seuls pour le moment. Stella devait réparer le cœur meurtri de Flack, comme ce dernier avait commencé à le faire avec celui de Stella…


	15. 14:Première séance

**14-Première séance**

Petit retour en arrière, au moment où Stella entra dans le bureau de Mac pour voir le docteur Celine Kendall.

Quand elle finit par entrer, la scientifique se trouva face à une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'année qui lui souriait poliment…et aussi avec une certaine gentillesse. La peau très mate, sans doute une métisse, une belle chevelure noire, des yeux vert clair, cette femme inspirait la confiance. Mais malgré tout, Stella la craignait. Seul Don ne l'effrayait pas…Et elle arrivait à parler à ses amis et collègues…Mais les gestes affectueux ne venaient plus naturellement…

La psychologue s'approcha de Stella, la main tendue et un large sourire aux lèvres, et vit le mouvement de recul et le regard méfiant de sa patiente. D'accord, le traumatisme était profond…

**Celine **_(compréhensive, retirant sa main)_ Pardon. Sheld ne m'a pas donné beaucoup de détails sur votre état. Juste un résumé…Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie.

Stella, toujours craintive et méfiante, obéit et s'assit sur le fauteuil confortable, habituellement occupé par Mac, serrant la plaque de Don contre elle, comme si elle voulait le sentir à ses côtés. Et ça semblait marcher…

**Celine** _(s'asseyant à son tour, croisant élégamment les jambes) _Je suis le docteur Celine Kendall. Et je peux vous assurer que j'ai déjà travaillé sur des cas comme le vôtre.

**Stella **_(ne sachant quoi dire, très mal à l'aise)_ Ha…Bien…Enchantée de vous connaître.

**Celine :** Moi de même, lieutenant Bonasera. Commençons, d'accord ? _(avec hésitation, Stella opina de la tête)_ Bien. Pouvez-vous me raconter votre vie pendant la période de votre captivité…Bien entendu, si vous ne voulez pas m'en parler, je ne vous forcerai pas la main. Et les détails ne sont pas nécessaires. Faites comme vous le sentez, mais en parler peut vous…

**Stella :** Je vais vous raconter. Tout vous raconter. _(plus bas)_ Pour Don…

Celine fronça légèrement les sourcils et nota « Don » dans un coin de son carnet puis écouta avec attention la scientifique.

Durant tout son monologue, Stella tenta de rester la plus neutre possible mais les larmes coulèrent malgré elle. Tous ces mauvais souvenirs arrivaient par vagues successives mais la scientifique arriva à terminer son récit.

Celine remarqua la plaque que Stella serrait sur son cœur, comme un talisman.

**Celine :** C'est bien, lieutenant. Merci beaucoup. _(montrant le badge)_ C'est votre plaque ?

**Stella** _(surprise par la question) _Heu…Non. C'est celle de Don…

Celine haussa un sourcil. Encore ce Don…

**Celine **_(intéressée) _Don ?

**Stella :** Le lieutenant Don Flack Jr. Il…C'est lui qui m'a sauvée. Il m'a permis de résister…

**Celine :** Comment ça ?

**Stella :** Je…Plusieurs fois, j'ai voulu me suicider…Mais, je voulais le revoir avant…Et…

**Celine :** Et ?

**Stella :** Je…Je savais qu'il me cherchait, qu'il allait me trouver…Alors, j'ai continué à tenir…

**Celine :** Mais ce n'est pas qu'un soutien moral, n'est-ce pas ? Sa plaque me le montre…

**Stella :** En effet…Je…Je ne me sens bien que quand il est là…Je me sens en sécurité avec lui…Et…je…je l'aime…

Cette dernière révélation surprit la psychologue. Une femme aussi malmenée que Stella Bonasera était amoureuse d'un homme ? Elle pouvait encore aimer ? Celine décida de creuser la question.

**Celine :** Vous êtes amoureuse de lui ?

**Stella :** Oui.

**Celine :** En êtes-vous sure ?

**Stella** _(fronçant les sourcils, méfiante) _Que voulez-vous dire ?

**Celine :** N'auriez-vous pas confondu la gratitude et l'amour ?

Ce ne serait pas la première fois…Beaucoup de femmes faisaient un transfert lors d'épisode particulièrement dramatique ou traumatisant de leur vie…Stella n'était peut-être pas une exception…

**Stella** _(déterminée) _Non. Je l'aimais déjà avant mon enlèvement mais…

**Celine** _(haussant un sourcil) _Mais ?

**Stella :** Il ne le savait pas.

**Celine :** Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir avoué ?

**Stella :** J'avais peur…Il est beaucoup plus jeune que moi et j'ignorais ses sentiments envers moi…Jusqu'à il y a peu…

**Celine :** Ha oui ?

**Stella :** Il…Il m'aime aussi…

**Celine :** Je suis heureuse pour vous…Pourtant, je sens un « mais »…

Stella hésita. Devait-elle vraiment raconter sa vie sentimentale à cette femme qu'elle connaissait à peine ?

**Celine** _(voyant son hésitation) _Tout va bien. Vous n'êtes pas obligée de me dire tout maintenant. Vous avez besoin de temps…

**Stella** _(soudain agacée, surprenant Celine) _Je sais ! Don me le dit assez souvent !

Celine plissa les yeux. Elle avait touché un point sensible…

**Celine :** Pourquoi cela vous énerve-t'il autant ?

**Stella** _(se levant sous le coup de la colère) _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ! Parce qu'à cause de toute cette histoire, je me sens faible. J'ai un homme merveilleux qui m'aime et qui agit si gentiment avec moi qu'il en oublie ses besoins personnels ! Et moi, j'ai peur ! Peur d'aller plus loin, peur de faire l'amour avec lui ! Alors que je l'aime tellement ! J'ai envie de lui tout en le craignant à la fois ! Je veux dépasser ça rapidement mais lui ne veut pas que je me précipite.

**Celine **_(d'un ton apaisant) _Et il a raison, Stella. Vous devez surmonter votre traumatisme, pas l'effacer de votre mémoire d'un coup de baguette magique. En voulant aller trop vite, vous garderez cette peur au fond de vous et vous ne pourrez jamais être à l'aise avec votre petit ami lorsque vous ferez l'amour. Malgré vous, vous aurez peur de lui et cela le fera souffrir plus qu'autre chose… C'est vraiment ce que vous voulez ?

**Stella** _(sanglotant) _Non, bien sûr que non…

**Celine** _(l'invitant à se rasseoir) _Alors, écoutez-le. Qu'est-ce que vous arrivez à faire avec lui ?

**Stella** _(rougissant) _Je…On s'embrasse…Toujours doucement… Et on s'enlace… beaucoup…

**Celine :** Oui…C'est tout ?

**Stella :** Je…Je l'ai touché et regardé lorsqu'il était…presque nu…

**Celine :** Avez-vous eu peur ?

**Stella :** Oui…Mais il n'a pas bougé…Il m'a laissée faire, sans rien tenter…

Celine haussa les sourcils, surprise. Elle devait vraiment voir ce Don Flack… Comme n'importe quel être humain, cet homme devait avoir ses limites…

**Celine :** Autre chose ?

**Stella :** Je…Je lui ai demandé de…me caresser… à travers mon T-shirt…

**Celine :** Comment avez-vous réagi à son contact ?

**Stella :** Heu…Bien, je crois. Il a été…très doux, très tendre…J'ai voulu essayer qu'il me touche plus…intimement mais je me suis mise à trembler et il a arrêté.

La psychologue était impressionnée par ce Flack. Peu d'hommes arrivaient à retenir leurs pulsions dans ce genre de cas…Mais ça pourrait amener des problèmes pour lui aussi…

**Celine :** Il a eu un excellent réflexe. Votre ami doit beaucoup vous aimer…

**Stella :** Je sais. Mais je voudrais tellement pouvoir le laisser m'aimer comme il le souhaiterait, m'abandonner à lui. Mais je vois bien qu'il a peur de me faire du mal…Et moi, j'ai toujours cette terreur qui me noue les entrailles…

**Celine :** Ecoutez, Stella. Ce genre de traumatisme peut être long à surmonter… _(voyant l'expression déçue de Stella, la rassurant) _Mais ça peut aussi être court. C'est selon votre personnalité et votre entourage…Pour le moment, continuez ce que vous avez commencé avec le lieutenant Flack. Mais à votre rythme. Inutile d'accélérer les choses, ça ne vous aidera pas, d'accord ?

**Stella** _(soupirant tristement) _D'accord…

**Celine :** Ne vous inquiétez pas, Stella. Vous serez capable de faire son bonheur. Ça sera un peu long, c'est tout…Et au moindre souci, venez me voir. Ma porte vous sera toujours ouverte.

**Stella :** Merci. A ce sujet, est-ce que Don pou…

La scientifique fut interrompue par des éclats de voix en dehors du bureau et entendit clairement « Flack », « pété les plombs » et « interrogatoire ». Stella, inquiète, se leva rapidement et se précipita vers la sortie du bureau de Mac, saluant tout de même le docteur Kendall.

**Stella :** Merci.

**Celine :** Dites à votre ami que j'aimerais le voir…

**Stella :** Il le demandait justement…Au revoir, docteur.

La jeune psychologue lui sourit et la vit sortir, se sentant étonnamment rassurée. Au fond de son cœur et en tant que professionnelle, elle sentait que le lieutenant Stella Bonasera s'en sortirait…Et peut-être plus vite qu'elle ne pensait…


	16. 15:Une voix

**15-Une voix**

Il fallut une dizaine de minutes à Flack pour se calmer et la présence de Stella à ses côtés, ses bras autour de lui qui le serraient tendrement, l'y aida grandement. Finalement, la scientifique se demandait si Don n'avait pas eu raison hier soir : il devrait peut-être voir le docteur Kendall…De toute manière, la psychologue voulait le voir…Peut-être que cette jeune femme arriverait à le faire parler pour savoir ce qu'il ressentait et ce qui le rongeait tant.

Les deux enquêteurs finirent par quitter la salle d'interrogatoire, la main dans la main, sous le regard interrogateur et intrigué de plusieurs policiers qui s'étaient ramenés quand ils avaient entendu qu'il y avait eu un conflit plutôt violent entre un suspect et un détective. Cet incident était même parvenu jusqu'aux oreilles du supérieur de Flack mais heureusement, Mac était parti réglé ce problème rapidement.

Vu l'état de nerfs actuel du jeune détective, Stella estima qu'il valait mieux qu'ils rentrent et appela donc Danny pour l'avertir. Mais un nouveau problème pointa le bout de son nez alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie…

Alors qu'ils passaient devant la réception, Don sentit soudain Stella trembler comme une feuille et se serrer tout contre lui, apeurée. Qu'avait-elle ? Etait-ce une rechute ?

**Don** _(inquiet) _Stella ?

**Stella **_(la voix pleine de terreur)_ Il…Il y en a un ici…

Flack se figea et comprit ce que voulait dire la jeune femme par « un » : l'un de ces violeurs… Le détective entoura les épaules de la scientifique de son bras, rassurant, et essaya de calmer ses tremblements incontrôlables. Elle était tétanisée…

**Don** _(la forçant à le regarder) _Comment le sais-tu ? Tu…Tu ne les as…

**Stella** _(tremblante, commençant à se recroqueviller) _Sa…voix. J'ai…J'ai reconnu sa voix…

**Don** _(la réconfortant comme il pouvait) _Lequel est-ce ?

**Stella** _(agrippant sa chemise, les mains crispées) _L'homme à l'accueil…

**Don :** Celui qui parle à Foster ?

**Stella :** Oui…

**Don** _(s'écartant gentiment d'elle) _Ne bouge pas. Je vais m'en occuper…

**Stella** _(s'accrochant à lui, criant de frayeur) _Non ! Non !

Quand l'homme en question, Ben Langton, entendit la voix apeurée de la scientifique, il se retourna et fut stupéfait de la voir. Que faisait Emeraude dans un commissariat ? Et dans les bras d'un type ? Elle s'était fait surprendre entrain de racoler ? Ou bien…

**Langton** _(intrigué et inquiet, à Foster) _Heu…Vous avez fait une descente dans un bordel ?

**Foster** _(étonné par la question) _Non. Pourquoi ?

**Langton** _(hésitant) _Heu…Et bien…

**Don** _(s'étant discrètement rapproché de lui, protégeant Stella de son corps, celle-ci accrochée à sa veste) _Parce que Monsieur a été un client de « La Maison Close »… _(menaçant)_ Et il va me suivre bien gentiment…

**Langton :** Et pour quelle raison, je vous prie ?

**Don** _(froidement, le regard haineux) _Viol. Et vous n'êtes pas suspecté, vous êtes coupable. Je le sais…

**Langton** _(outré) _Quoi ! C'est de la diffamation !

En entendant l'homme criait de colère, Stella resserra son emprise sur la veste et le corps de Flack. Elle détestait ces cris…Ils étaient toujours en colère contre elle…

Alors qu'il ne lâchait pas Langton de ses yeux bleus, devenu polaires pour l'occasion, Don posa une main réconfortante sur celle de Stella. Elle était terrorisée…

**Don** _(continuant, implacable) _On verra ça avec vos empreintes et votre ADN, ok ? Allez, tournez-vous.

**Langton** _(s'exécutant tout en désignant Stella) _Et elle ? Vous ne l'arrêtez pas ?

**Don** _(le menottant sans aucune douceur, la voix remplie d'une colère contenue) _Non.

**Langton :** Mais enfin ! C'est une des prostituées de « La Maison Close » !

Flack vit rouge une nouvelle fois et plaqua son prisonnier sur le comptoir du sergent Foster, qui recula de surprise.

**Don** _(crachant avec colère) _Non ! T'as tout faux ! Elle est flic. Et elle n'était pas là-bas par plaisir… _(le relevant brutalement)_ Tu ne la toucheras plus jamais…Ni une autre femme d'ailleurs…

**Langton** _(paniqué) _Mais…Mais…Je savais pas…

**Don** _(d'un ton plein de dégoût) _Ce n'est pas une excuse…Tout sévices corporels est puni par la loi de toute manière.

Flack voulut ensuite avancer mais Stella l'en empêcha, figée et terrorisée, s'accrochant si fort à lui que cela inquiéta le jeune homme. Il avait l'impression de revoir la Stella effrayée qu'il avait retrouvée dans cette chambre, celle qui avait peur de tout ce qui l'entourait…

**Don** _(à un agent) _O'Reily. Amène ce type au lieutenant Taylor et dis-lui de faire des prélèvements d'empreintes et d'ADN. Ça concerne l'affaire de « La Maison Close ».

**O'Reily** _(saisissant Langton par le bras) _Bien, lieutenant.

**Don** _(une fois que l'agent parti) _Stella…On va rentrer, d'accord ?

Le détective sentit la jeune femme lâcher doucement prise et la vit soudain défaillir. Il l'attrapa de justesse et la prit dans ses bras, la regardant d'un air triste et inquiet et la menant vers la sortie.

Durant le trajet jusqu'à sa voiture, Flack observa Stella. Elle semblait si vulnérable maintenant, prostrée ainsi dans ses bras comme une enfant terrorisée. Ce dernier évènement aurait certainement des répercussions. Mais lesquelles ?


	17. 16:Agoraphobie

**16-Agoraphobie**

Dès que Flack arriva dans l'appartement de la scientifique, toujours avec Stella dans les bras, le détective l'amena dans sa chambre et la posa délicatement sur son lit, la recouvrant gentiment d'une fine couverture. Elle devait se reposer…

Quittant la chambre, Don retira sa veste et sa cravate puis s'installa dans le canapé du salon, pensant aux évènements de la matinée : sa fureur et sa haine qui avaient une nouvelle fois explosé, l'arrestation de ce deuxième agresseur et la terreur renouvelée de Stella…Une terreur qu'il connaissait bien…Celle qui possédait la jeune femme quand il l'avait retrouvée…Et cela inquiéta le détective…

Flack avait fini par allumer la télévision quand il entendit soudain une porte se verrouiller. Stella ?

De plus en plus inquiet, le jeune homme se dirigea rapidement vers la chambre de la scientifique et se trouva alors face à une porte fermée à clé.

**Don** _(angoissé) _Stella ! Ouvre.

**Stella** _(en pleurs, la voix tremblante) _Non. Je ne veux plus, Don.

**Don** _(intrigué) _Plus quoi, Stella ?

**Stella** _(balbutiant) _Ils…Ils sont là. Dehors. Partout où je vais, où je suis. Je…Je ne veux plus sortir…

**Don** _(les mains et le front posés sur la porte, suppliant) _Laisse-moi entrer, Stella. On doit en parler…Face à face…S'il te plaît…

Seuls des sanglots lui répondirent et le jeune détective finit par s'effondrer à genoux, les mains et la tête toujours contre la porte, les larmes commençant à couler sur ses joues. Il l'avait sans doute perdue cette fois…Définitivement…

**Don :** Stella…Stella…

Flack entendit soudain le cliquetis d'une clé dans la serrure et vit Stella dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, le fixant avec tristesse. Le jeune homme se leva vivement et sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant les yeux embués de larmes et le petit air terrifié de Stella quand elle le fit entrer timidement. Il semblait être revenu au point de départ…

**Stella :** Tu peux entrer…

Flack s'avança dans la pièce et s'assit silencieusement au bord du lit, observant Stella qui fermait une nouvelle fois la porte. La peur de l'extérieur…Il aurait dû y penser…Il était juste étonné que ça n'arrive que maintenant…

La scientifique se tourna doucement vers lui, un air terriblement triste et désolé sur le visage. Elle s'en voulait de réagir comme ça…Et Don ne la laisserait pas ressentir ça plus longtemps…

**Don :** Approche, Stella.

La jeune femme avança prudemment vers lui et s'arrêta, presque honteuse. Avec une grande précaution, Don posa ses mains sur la taille fine et rapprocha Stella de lui avant de poser sa tête sur son buste, toujours avec prudence, attendant une réaction de sa part. Flack sentit alors des doigts fins se glisser dans ses cheveux courts puis une main caresser son dos.

**Stella** _(sanglotant) _Je suis désolée, Don…

**Don** _(d'une voix douce) _Tu n'as pas à l'être…Je comprends…Mais tu sais, rester enfermée dans ton appartement ne t'aidera pas…

**Stella** _(agrippant sa chemise de sa main dans un spasme de frayeur) _Mais ils sont là… Ils m'attendent…

**Don** _(caressant le dos de Stella avec légèreté, dans un geste rassurant, levant la tête pour la regarder) _Non, Stella…Ils ne te feront plus jamais rien…J'y veillerai…Et tu le sais…

**Stella** _(caressant sa joue et souriant un peu) _Oui…J'ai pu voir ça…

**Don** _(plongeant son regard bleu dans le sien) _Alors, ne t'isoles pas du monde extérieur, de tes amis… Tu n'es pas seule, Stella…Je suis là et je t'aime…

**Stella** _(des larmes perlant sur ses joues) _Don…

Et sans que Flack ne s'y attende, Stella le serra contre elle avec force, puisant certainement son courage en lui pour pouvoir surmonter cette nouvelle peur mais aussi pour exprimer tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait. Don ne resserra pas l'étreinte de ses bras. Ce n'était pas encore le moment…Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était de suivre son rythme et de voir quand elle serait prête à plus de passion…Le chemin pourrait s'avérer long mais le détective comptait bien être le plus patient du monde. Stella lui était bien trop précieuse pour qu'il la perde…Encore…


	18. 17:Mauvaise publicité

**17-Mauvaise publicité**

Alicia éteignit sa télévision avec colère. Non seulement elle avait perdu des hommes fidèles mais en plus la police allait maintenant farfouiller dans ses affaires ! Tout ça à cause de ces deux flics ! Il aurait mieux valu qu'elle descende la fliquette qu'elle avait fait enlever…Mais sa beauté l'avait sauvée. En effet, à ce moment-là, Alicia voyait déjà les clients se bousculer pour les yeux émeraude de cette femme. Par contre, elle avait été étonnée par sa résistance. La plupart de ses « filles » se soumettaient au bout d'une semaine maximum. Mais pas Emeraude…

Ses affaires allaient mal se porter pendant un moment car plusieurs de ses plus riches et de ses plus importants clients, aussi influents soient-ils, avaient été arrêtés et les médias étaient déjà sur le coup. Ça allait faire chuter la fréquentation de ses établissements. Et la police allait veiller au grain, maintenant…

Alicia se le jura : si jamais elle retombait sur Emeraude, elle allait payer…


	19. 18:Evolution

**18-Evolution**

Pendant les trois mois qui suivirent ce dernier évènement, l'enquête avançait bien. Mac et son équipe avaient arrêté tous les violeurs identifiables de Stella ainsi que ceux des autres femmes agressées et ils avaient découvert deux autres maisons closes, une dans Brooklyn et l'autre à Harlem. Cette affaire faisait la une des médias et était l'une des plus importante qu'avait eu la police de New York. Ils étaient face à un réseau très important de trafic de femmes et qui semblait vouloir s'étendre autour de New York. De nombreux policiers avaient été assignés à cette affaire et chaque cas d'enlèvement de femmes était pris grandement au sérieux. Malheureusement, le chef de ce sordide réseau n'avait toujours pas été retrouvé…

Quant à Stella, avec l'aide de Don, elle réussit à vaincre son agoraphobie au bout d'une semaine. Et grâce aux séances du docteur Celine Kendall, auxquelles Flack participait, pour son bien à lui aussi, la scientifique surmontait peu à peu son traumatisme.

Maintenant, Stella passait toutes ses nuits dans les bras protecteurs du jeune détective, en tout bien tout honneur bien sûr, et chaque jour, elle essayait de mettre un peu moins de peur et de timidité dans leur étreinte pleines de caresses. Leurs baisers devinrent de plus en plus ardents au fur et à mesure mais ça n'allait pas plus loin. Ils n'étaient pas passés au niveau supérieur.

Stella sentait bien que Don était parfois très frustré et elle lui avait proposé plusieurs fois de se donner à lui. Mais le détective avait refusé à chaque fois car il voyait parfaitement la peur au fond de ses yeux émeraude. Il savait toujours ce qu'elle ressentait…

En effet, pendant ces trois mois, et à la grande satisfaction de Celine, Flack et Stella avaient tissé un lien extrêmement fort entre eux. Leurs cœurs étaient inextricablement liés. Les deux policiers se comprenaient avec de simples gestes ou des regards. C'était une véritable osmose…

Mac était rassuré de voir ses deux collègues reprendre un peu goût à la vie, de revenir à une vie normale, et ne remercia jamais assez Sheldon de leur avoir amené Celine Kendall, qui était devenue la psychologue de leur unité entre temps. Cette jeune femme avait fait de vrais miracles pour le couple : elle conseillait Stella à chaque moment de doute ou de peur et elle avait déculpabilisé Don, tout en le guidant pour aider Stella mais aussi à garder le contrôle de lui-même…Par cinq fois, le jeune détective avait bien failli tuer des agresseurs de sa petite amie, trouvés par hasard, grâce à leurs voix. Bien que cela s'atténuait, Stella retournait dans son agoraphobie quand ce type de découverte fortuite se produisait. Mais Flack réussissait à chaque fois à la sortir de cet état de prostration…

Peu à peu, leurs vies revenaient à la normale…

L'été s'était installé à New York et ce soir-là, comme tous les soirs, Don était étendu sur le lit, attendant que Stella le rejoigne pour dormir, et sourit en l'entendant arriver. Quand il la vit, quelque chose l'intrigua : la scientifique portait une jolie robe de chambre de soie rouge, dont il n'avait aucun souvenir, et s'avançait vers lui, presque religieusement. Le détective, fronçant les sourcils, intrigué, se redressa et l'observa avec curiosité. Il la vit dénouer lentement la ceinture de sa jolie robe de chambre et faire ensuite glisser celle-ci le long de son corps…nu !

**Don** _(les yeux agrandis par la surprise, la gorge soudain sèche) _Stel…

**Stella** _(l'interrompant en lui souriant) _Je suis prête, Don…


	20. 19:Un monde de douceur

**19-Un monde de douceurs**

Flack ne pouvait plus détacher son regard bleu de la femme nue devant lui et avait la bouche ouverte, ressemblant à un poisson hors de l'eau. Il était sous le choc et son cerveau était en total black-out. Le jeune homme mit donc un certain temps pour assimiler les paroles de Stella : « Je suis prête, Don. » Avait-elle réellement dit ça ou son imagination, ces temps-ci assez mal tournée, lui jouait-elle des tours ? Don la vit alors rire devant son expression stupéfaite et il finit par secouer la tête, histoire de se remettre les idées en place. Surtout pas de précipitation…D'abord, on se pince pour vérifier que…Ouch ! Non, ce n'était pas un rêve. Ok…

**Don** _(balbutiant) _Ste…Stella, je t'ai dit que tu…

**Stella** _(lui souriant, la voix déterminée) _Je suis prête, Don…Je n'attendrai pas plus longtemps…

La scientifique se mit à avancer vers le lit et Flack put voir dans son regard émeraude toute sa détermination, tout son amour et son désir pour lui et pas une seule once de crainte… Juste de l'envie. Une grande envie. Elle le dévorait des yeux…Alors, Stella était vraiment prête !

Quand la jeune femme arriva au niveau du lit, elle jeta au sol le drap qui recouvrait Don puis elle s'installa à ses côtés pour s'occuper de son boxer, sans se détacher une seule fois de son regard bleu, devenu intense et brûlant. Elle pouvait voir les flammes de son désir ardent au fond de ses beaux yeux bleus…

Quand Stella vit que le jeune homme la laissa faire sans protester, elle se mit à sourire, heureuse. Il savait…

**Stella** _(faisant doucement glisser le boxer) _Je rêvais tellement de ce moment…

**Don** _(se redressant pour l'embrasser, sa main posée sur sa joue) _Moi aussi…

« Tu n'as pas idée » continua sa pensée. Tout doucement leurs visages s'approchèrent, tandis que le boxer vint rapidement tenir compagnie au drap, et leurs lèvres se joignirent enfin en un doux et tendre baiser. Flack ne voulait pas y aller trop fort, encore incertain de la capacité de la scientifique à accepter son contact dans l'amour, mais il sentit une langue s'insérer dans sa bouche et chercher la sienne, rendant le baiser plus fiévreux. Le détective finit par balancer sa bonne résolution « gentils baisers » par la fenêtre, embrassant enfin Stella avec passion. Mais ses gestes continuèrent à se faire doux et tendres. Embrasser avec ardeur était une chose, les caresses audacieuses sur un corps maltraité pendant des mois en était une autre, c'est pourquoi Flack s'imposait un contrôle sévère sur ses pulsions trop…passionnées pour le moment.

Don la serra doucement dans ses bras, sans se détacher de ses lèvres si douces, et l'étendit délicatement sur le matelas, la plaçant sous lui. Les deux amants reprirent juste assez d'air pour se reprendre encore plus avidement les lèvres, approfondissant de plus en plus leurs baisers. Leurs mains explorèrent tendrement leurs corps, les découvrant vraiment pour la première fois, alors que leurs lèvres s'entredévoraient. Ils attendaient ça depuis si longtemps…

Stella finit par lâcher les lèvres de Flack et le plaqua sous elle, l'observant avec attention, admirant le beau corps masculin. Elle n'en avait pas peur... Elle se pencha alors lentement vers lui et commença à embrasser chaque partie de son corps viril, continuant à le caresser voluptueusement de ses mains fines, le léchant et le mordillant par endroit. Flack se mit à tressaillir et se mordit les lèvres, sentant que son corps réclamer plus de caresses, plus de baisers. Il se retenait depuis si longtemps…

Stella était ravie de la réaction plus qu'enthousiaste de son amant face à ses petites tortures et finit par remonter vers son visage, s'emparant une nouvelle fois de ses lèvres, l'entendant gémir contre les siennes. Le détective finit par la faire lentement rouler sous lui puis la regarda d'un air interrogateur, hésitant même.

**Don :** Je…Je peux ?

**Stella** _(lui souriant, caressant sa joue) _Oui…Je veux sentir ton corps contre le mien, sentir tes mains et tes lèvres sur ma peau…

Flack lui fit un immense sourire et explora avec lenteur le corps de sa belle amante, le caressant, l'embrassant, le léchant avec une immense douceur. Il se tenait à sa promesse : être le plus doux possible…

Don était soulagé et heureux de ne pas sentir Stella trembler de peur au contact de son corps et à celui de ses caresses prudentes. En fait, elle gémissait son nom, avec une voix vibrante de désir, et s'arc-bouta sous lui à chaque fois qu'il touchait l'une de ses zones érogènes, criant quand l'une d'elles était particulièrement sensible. Ce petit jeu sensuel entre eux dura jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient pantelants de désir, impatients de se lier pour la première fois. Don tendit alors la main vers le tiroir de la table de chevet mais Stella lui saisit le poignet et le regarda d'un air suppliant.

**Stella :** Non.

**Don** _(ne comprenant pas) _Mais, Stella…

**Stella :** Je ne veux sentir que toi…Je…Je ne veux sentir que ta peau contre la mienne…

Flack hésita quelques secondes puis sourit à la scientifique avec tendresse. Il comprenait… Il se rappela à quel point elle avait eu du mal à remettre ses gants de latex pour son travail…Elle avait du mal à le supporter aujourd'hui…

Le détective l'embrassa alors avec une incroyable douceur et noua tendrement ses doigts aux siens, se redressant un peu pour la regarder avec amour, tout en se positionnant.

**Don :** J'y vais, Stella, d'accord ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête et s'offrit entièrement à Don. Le détective entra alors tout doucement en elle, avec une prudente lenteur, craignant de lui faire mal, et l'entendit gémir de plaisir, son nom s'échappant de ses jolies lèvres roses. Toujours avec une extrême douceur, le jeune homme bougea lentement en elle et poussa un soupir d'extase, l'étouffant un peu, tout en regardant Stella avec passion. Un gémissement guttural pourrait l'apeurer…

**Stella** _(haletant, se rendant compte qu'il se retenait) _Don…Tu peux…t'exprimer…comme tu le sens…Je…Je n'ai pas peur…de toi…Je n'ai…plus peur…

Et pour lui prouver, la scientifique récupéra ses mains prisonnières de celles de Don pour les poser au creux de ses reins et le pousser plus profondément en elle, lui faisant pousser un cri rauque incontrôlable tandis qu'elle criait son nom.

**Stella** _(riant) _Tu…vois…

Malgré tout, Flack continua sa politique de douceur, tout en accélérant son mouvement de va et vient, augmentant du même coup le volume de leurs cris de plaisir. D'ailleurs, Don regarda Stella, surpris de l'entendre si fort mais aussi heureux de voir qu'elle profitait pleinement de leur étreinte amoureuse, s'abandonnant totalement à lui.

La scientifique se mit à lui sourire amoureusement et, frottant un peu plus son corps brûlant contre le sien, tout aussi embrasé, l'invita à être plus entreprenant, caressant sa joue humide de sueur puis nouant ses jambes fuselées autour de ses hanches. Flack se mordit la lèvre, se cambrant à cette nouvelle manœuvre, et se fit plus passionné, sentant Stella répondre peu après à ce nouveau rythme. Il devait continuer à faire attention…

La scientifique prit tendrement le visage de Flack entre ses mains et l'amena vers le sien pour l'embrasser avec ferveur, enfouissant par la suite ses doigts dans ses cheveux noirs de jais. Le détective finit par s'écarter légèrement, leurs front se touchant encore, et plongea son regard bleu dans le sien quand il sentit une sensation de jouissance l'envahir. Il y était presque…

L'orgasme les frappa avec force et leurs deux corps unis se cambrèrent violemment tandis que leurs lèvres laissèrent échapper leurs noms dans un cri libérateur.

Le souffle court, épuisé et en sueur, Don s'écroula sur Stella, respirant avec rapidité et son cœur battant frénétiquement, et sentit qu'il en était de même pour son amante. Il sentit soudain les lèvres de la scientifique frôler sa joue puis son oreille quand elle susurra :

**Stella :** Merci, Don…

**Don** _(se redressant pour la voir) _Tu…Tu as aimé ? Je…Je n'ai pas été…

**Stella** _(lui caressant amoureusement la joue) _C'était merveilleux, Don…Vraiment très tendre… _(haussant un sourcil)_ La prochaine fois, tu pourrais te lâcher…

**Don** _(embrassant sa joue, un petit sourire amusé aux lèvres) _Promis…Je voulais juste que ta première fois depuis…heu…

**Stella :** Je sais…

Et Stella le serra dans ses bras avec force, caressant son dos et profitant au maximum du corps nu et musclé du jeune homme qui avait éveillé en elle une flamme longtemps disparue. Don était vraiment un gentleman ! Il n'avait pensé qu'à son bien-être à elle avant tout, ignorant ses propres pulsions. Comment avait-il pu se retenir ainsi ? Incroyable à quel point Flack devait l'aimer…

Le jeune détective finit par délivrer Stella de son poids pour se coucher à ses côtés, récupérant le drap jeté au sol au préalable, et les couvrit tous les deux. La scientifique se blottit ensuite tout contre lui et posa sa jolie tête sur son cœur.

**Stella :** Je t'aime, Don…

**Don** _(l'entourant de son bras) _Moi aussi, Stella…Je t'aime…De toute mon âme…

Et enfin, les deux amants s'endormirent doucement.


	21. 20:Matin tendresse

**20-Matin tendresse**

Stella fut la première à se réveiller le lendemain matin et elle se mit à sourire, heureuse, quand elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir Don dormir paisiblement à ses côtés, un léger sourire satisfait flottant sur ses lèvres, son visage tourné vers elle. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait plus vu comme ça…Ainsi, il était l'image même de l'innocence…C'était vraiment trop mignon…

La scientifique vit soudain ses paupières s'ouvrir doucement, dévoilant peu à peu ses yeux, bleus comme le ciel estival et l'océan, et son sourire s'élargir quand il remarqua qu'elle l'observait. Stella adorait le voir sourire…Et ce sourire-là était rien que pour elle…

**Stella** _(avec douceur) _Bonjour…

**Don** _(avec un sourire tendre, portant sa main à sa joue, la caressant avec amour) _Bonjour, ma Merveille…

Stella se sentit inexplicablement rougir et se couvrit avec le drap jusqu'au nez, le regardant avec timidité de ses yeux émeraude. Mais le détective pouvait aussi voir une petite lueur heureuse et rieuse danser au fond de son regard…Don retira le drap brusquement, le jetant au sol, pour pouvoir détailler la scientifique en intégral et la vit virer au rouge vif.

**Don** _(l'approchant de lui) _Tu es vraiment belle, Stella. _(embrassant son visage avec tendresse) _Ma si jolie Stella…

**Stella** _(se détendant et riant) _Tu n'es pas mal non plus…

**Don** _(malicieux) _C'est évident !

**Stella** _(riant aux éclats) _Idiot !

**Don** _(soudain incertain) _Et…heu…ça va ? Tu…Je… _(gêné) _Hem…

**Stella** _(souriant) _Tout va bien, Don…Tu as donné un nouveau sens au mot douceur…

**Don** _(surpris) _Ho ?

**Stella** _(se blottissant contre lui, ravie de le sentir l'entourer de ses bras) _Oui. Je ne pensais pas que ça pouvait être possible… _(se redressant pour le voir, malicieuse)_ Es-tu sûr d'être humain ?

**Don** _(avec un sourire fier) _Oui. 100 pour cent pur produit de New York.

Stella se mit à rire et se sentit soudain tirer vers Flack jusqu'à ce qu'elle se trouve en partie sur lui. Le visage emprisonné entre les mains du détective, ce dernier s'empara de ses lèvres, d'abord avec douceur puis avec passion, et put sentir la scientifique caresser voluptueusement ses pectoraux.

**Don** _(s'écartant de ses lèvres avec réticence) _Il va falloir s'arrêter là, Stella…Le boulot nous attend…

**Stella** _(énigmatique, avec un petit air amusé et taquin) _Tu es sûr ? On a déjà trois heures de retard…

**Don** _(les yeux agrandis, alarmé) _Quoi !

Stella, rieuse, s'écarta de lui pour qu'il puisse vérifier l'heure sur son réveil et vit la panique se dessiner sur son beau visage.

**Don** _(plaintif) _Meeeerde ! Mac va me tuer !

**Stella** _(riant) _Tu pourrais lui expliquer…

**Don** _(haussant un sourcil en bougonnant) _Lui expliquer quoi ? « Désolé pour le retard, Mac, mais j'ai fait l'amour avec ma copine pour la première fois hier soir et je voulais encore profiter de sa présence ce matin au lieu de bosser » ?

**Stella** _(roulant des yeux, amusée) _Dit comme ça…

Les deux amants entendirent soudain le portable du détective sonner. Flack sauta du lit pour répondre et fit une grimace à Stella quand il répondit à son interlocuteur.

**Don** _(avec crainte) _Mac…Bonjour…

**Mac** _(voix off- ironique) _Vous savez que vous êtes attendu ? Où êtes-vous ?

**Don :** Heu…Chez mo…Heu…Chez Stella…

La scientifique tiqua quand elle entendit Don dire, enfin presque, « chez moi ». Il était vrai que l'appartement de la jeune femme était un peu devenu son chez lui…Depuis son retour parmi eux, le jeune homme ne l'avait jamais laissée seule chez elle et avait fini par ramener quelques affaires. Mais maintenant, on pouvait dire que c'était une installation définitive…Et cet état de fait ravissait Stella…

**Mac** _(voix off) _C'est comme d'habitude…Bon, ramenez-vous tous les deux en vitesse. On a du pain sur la planche.

**Don :** Oui, oui. A tout à l'heure, Mac.

Soupirant, le détective raccrocha et courut ensuite vers la salle de bain pour se préparer quand il fut brusquement attrapé par le bras et jeté sur le lit. Puis il vit Stella se mettre sur lui à califourchon, un sourire coquin aux lèvres.

**Don :** Stella ! Ça me tue de dire ça mais on doit vraiment y aller.

**Stella :** D'abord, j'ai peut-être deux points à régler.

**Don** _(intrigué) _Peut-être deux points ?

**Stella :** Oui. Ça te dirait de t'installer définitivement ici ?

**Don** _(heureusement surpris) _Tu veux…qu'on vive ensemble ?

**Stella** _(penchant la tête sur le côté) _C'est ce qu'on fait déjà un peu depuis un moment, non ? Je veux juste que ce soit plus…officiel… _(avec impatience)_Alors ?

**Don** _(l'embrassant) _Alors ? Oh oui ! _(lui déposant un autre baiser)_ Et le deuxième point ? S'il y en a un…

**Stella** _(le caressant sensuellement) _Ça dépendait de ta réponse…C'est ton cadeau de bienvenue…

La jeune femme commença alors à embrasser son cou avec volupté et Flack lui offrit un meilleur accès, la réclamant de tout son être, avant de se reprendre.

**Don** _(raisonnablement) _Stella, on n'a pas le… _(frissonnant aux caresses audacieuses des mains de Stella puis à celles de ses lèvres, finalement vaincu)_ Oh, et puis merde ! Mac peut encore nous attendre un peu…

Stella rit alors devant son empressement et sentit les lèvres du détective prendre les siennes avec avidité. Puis tous deux s'abandonnèrent une nouvelle fois aux joies de l'Amour.


	22. 21:Béatitude

**21-Béatitude**

Malgré le savon que leur passa Mac, Don et Stella arboraient tous deux un air des plus béat. Alors que la scientifique finit par partir pour sa séance hebdomadaire avec le docteur Kendall, Flack rejoignit Danny dans un des laboratoires.

**Danny** _(concentré sur son microscope, l'entendant entrer) _Ah ben, quand même ! _(levant le nez)_ Qu'est-ce que tu fout… _(s'interrompant devant l'expression heureuse de Don)_ Pourquoi tu souris comme un idiot ?

**Don** _(descendant de son petit nuage) _Pardon ?

**Danny** _(levant les yeux) _Tu m'expliques ce qui t'arrive ou je dois deviner ?

**Don** _(se frottant la nuque) _Heu…Et bien…

**Danny** _(fronçant les sourcils, sa curiosité piquée à vif) _Don…

Le détective se mit à rougir à la surprise de son ami. Le jeune expert le fixa un moment, de plus en plus intrigué, les poings sur les hanches.

**Don **_(rougissant de plus en plus) _En fait, hier soir avec Stella, on…

**Danny** _(une certaine impatience dans la voix) _Vous ?

**Don :** On…

**Lindsay** _(entrant dans le laboratoire, interrompant leur conversation sans le vouloir) _Ha, salut Flack ! C'est pas trop tôt !

**Danny** _(exaspéré) _Montana !

**Lindsay** _(intriguée) _Quoi ? J'ai rien dit…Au fait, tu as vu Stella ?

**Danny** _(grommelant) _Non.

**Lindsay** _(souriant, amusée) _Tu as loupé quelque chose. Elle a l'air de nager dans le bonheur avec son grand sourire… _(entendant un soupir heureux dans son dos, se retournant pour voir un Flack de nouveau béat)_ Ben tiens ! Comme le sien.

Danny fit rapidement le rapprochement et s'avança vers son meilleur ami, lui entourant les épaules de son bras et l'invitant à s'asseoir.

**Danny :** Vous…Vous l'avez fait ?

Flack hocha la tête, toujours souriant. Et pour Danny, voir le détective sourire ainsi était quelque peu déstabilisant… C'était devenu rare ces temps-ci…

**Lindsay** _(plus inquiète) _Et…Et ça a été ?

**Don** _(se décidant enfin à parler) _Oui.

**Danny :** Et c'était comment ?

**Lindsay** _(outrée) _Danny !

**Don** _(d'un ton rêveur) _Merveilleux…

**Danny** _(lui frappant amicalement l'épaule) _Je suis content pour toi ! Mais maintenant, on a du boulot. Alors, tu vas oublier un peu Stella, ok ?

**Don** _(le regardant du coin de l'œil, malicieux) _Je peux pas…

Danny poussa un soupir désespéré, plaintif, et entendit le rire du détective.

**Danny** _(grommelant) _C'est ça…Fous-toi de moi, Roméo, et profites-en. J'ai un paquet de suspects à te faire interroger aujourd'hui…

**Don :** Quoi ?

**Danny :** Voilà, ce qui arrive quand on arrive avec quatre heures de retard…

**Don** _(râlant) _Danny…

Lindsay se mit à sourire en voyant les deux amis partir dans une de leurs habituelles chamailleries et fut surtout heureuse de voir Flack aussi bien, tout comme Stella. Ils méritaient d'avoir un peu de bonheur…


	23. 22:Dernière séance?

**22-Dernière séance ?**

Celine Kendall attendait Stella avec une certaine impatience, ne cessant de regarder sa montre, et commença à s'inquiéter. Quand la scientifique entra enfin, la psychologue poussa un soupir de soulagement et remarqua alors le sourire béat qu'arborait sa patiente, très intriguée.

**Celine :** Bonjour, Stella. Asseyez-vous, je vous prie…

**Stella** _(revenant dans la réalité) _Merci…

**Celine** _(s'installant confortablement après avoir pris son sempiternel carnet) _Bien. Parlez-moi de vos… _(intriguée par l'air extatique de Stella)_ Stella ?

**Stella :** Oui ?

**Celine :** Que vous arrive-t'il ? C'est la première fois que je vous vois comme ça…

**Stella** _(rosissant) _Pardon…

**Celine** _(amusée) _Inutile de vous excuser alors que vous êtes heureuse, Stella. Vous en avez bien besoin… Mais j'aimerais bien connaître le pourquoi d'un tel changement…

**Stella **_(rougissant) _Hier soir, avec Don, nous avons…sauté le pas…

**Celine **_(notant sur son carnet) _Vous sentiez-vous vraiment prête pour franchir cette étape ?

**Stella :** Oui. Don ne m'aurait pas laissé faire sinon. Il lit en moi comme dans un livre…

**Celine :** Avoir une telle personne à vos côtés dans votre cas est parfait… Comment avez-vous vécu cette expérience ?

**Stella :** Très bien…C'était…vraiment merveilleux…J'ai eu l'impression de revivre…Et Don a…

Et la scientifique s'interrompit, confuse et embarrassée. Est-ce qu'elle pouvait vraiment lui parler de ça ? De la manière dont son petit ami se comportait dans l'amour ?

**Celine** _(l'encourageant à parler) _Oui ? Comment était Don avec vous ?

**Stella **_(balbutiant et hésitant) _Il…Il a été très doux…

**Celine** _(haussant les sourcils) _Doux ? Il n'a pas été un peu…virulent ?

Les paroles de Stella étonnèrent vraiment la psychologue. Comme cette dernière avait aussi fait quelques séances avec le lieutenant Flack seul, elle savait que cette situation le frustrait quelque peu. Et sa crainte était que le jeune homme se laisse submerger par sa passion si longtemps retenue. Alors, doux ?

**Stella** _(semblant scandalisée par cette idée) _Pas du tout ! Je n'ai jamais connu un homme aussi tendre et amoureux ! Il…Il…

**Celine :** Il ?

**Stella :** Il s'est restreint…pour moi… Pour ne pas me faire mal…Tout le temps…

Sur ce coup-là, Celine en était bouche bée. Le jeune détective avait réussi à contrôler ses pulsions sexuelles jusque là mais elle ne pensait vraiment pas qu'il allait s'imposer un tel contrôle lors de l'acte amoureux.

**Stella** _(continuant) _Mais ce matin, ça a été plus fort…plus passionné…

**Celine :** Et ? Comment avez-vous réagi cette fois-ci ?

**Stella** _(riant, gênée) _C'est plutôt à Don qu'il faudrait demander…Mais je me suis sentie si vivante, si…femme…mais aussi, je me suis sentie…unique.

**Celine :** Unique ?

**Stella :** Oui. Unique à ses yeux…

**Celine** _(avec un léger sourire) _Et cela vous plaît.

**Stella :** Oui. Se sentir si aimée, désirée à ce point, c'est tellement agréable… Et je croyais ne plus jamais ressentir cette sensation quand…

**Celine :** Vous étiez prisonnière.

Stella hocha la tête. La psychologue était vraiment satisfaite par les progrès fulgurants de sa patiente. Et le lieutenant Flack n'y était vraiment pas étranger. Pour Celine, la scientifique était une véritable miraculée…

**Stella :** Il y a autre chose.

**Celine :** Quoi donc ?

**Stella :** Nous avons décidé…de vivre ensemble…officiellement.

**Celine :** Félicitations !

Stella lui fit un sourire lumineux, forte de cette nouvelle vie qui s'offrait à elle et le docteur Kendall en était ravie. Il restait sans aucun doute encore quelques points à régler ici et là mais la scientifique avait fini par surmonter son traumatisme. Maintenant, elle pouvait de nouveau vivre pleinement.


	24. 23:Emeraude retrouvée

**23-Emeraude retrouvée**

Un mois plus tard.  
Stella marchait à pas pressés en direction de son appartement, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait tellement hâte que Don revienne du travail, et rapidement de préférence… Puis la scientifique s'arrêta net et sembla réfléchir, l'incertitude traversant ses yeux émeraude. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien tracasser la jeune femme ?  
Finalement, respirant à fond, Stella reprit sa marche. Elle verrait bien. Depuis sa première nuit d'amour avec Don, elle se sentait plus forte que jamais, capable de tout affronter, et ses collègues avaient remarqué cette aura qui semblait l'entourer depuis. Bien sûr, Flack et Stella s'étaient donnés l'un à l'autre de nombreuses fois, mais cette première fois était importante aux yeux de la scientifique. C'était un véritable tournant dans sa vie…Et dans bien des domaines, lui amenant quelques surprises, dont celle qui occupait actuellement son esprit…  
Fonçant tête baissée, Stella percuta accidentellement un couple et tous trois tombèrent sur le trottoir.

**Stella** _(se relevant)_ Excusez-moi. Je ne faisais pas attention.

Tendant sa main à la jeune femme qu'elle avait fait chuter, Stella remarqua que celle-ci la fixait d'un air stupéfait puis elle finit par sourire. Un sourire froid et inquiétant…

**Alicia :** Emeraude…


	25. 24:Le petit témoin

**24-Le petit témoin**

Josh Palmer, 8 ans, revenait de l'épicerie, un petit sac plastique à la main, et aperçut une jeune femme aux cheveux incroyablement bouclés, une femme qu'il connaissait bien. Stella Bonasera…

Le petit garçon l'avait rencontrée, elle et le lieutenant Don Flack, qui était aussi le petit ami de l'experte, alors que sa mère avait été agressée et son père assassiné il y a deux mois. Ils étaient tous deux chargés de l'affaire et la scientifique avait réussi à convaincre son supérieur et les services sociaux de lui confier la garde de Josh le temps de l'enquête et du rétablissement de sa mère. Le petit garçon avait adoré cette période. Il avait passé l'une des meilleures semaines de sa vie. Et après la clôture de l'enquête et le retour de sa mère, il avait gardé le contact avec eux, passant parfois chez eux quand sa mère devait travailler et que personne ne pouvait le garder. Les deux policiers étaient devenus un peu des membres de sa famille.

Alors quand il avait vu Stella dans la rue, le garçonnet courut la rejoindre. Mais quand il vit l'expression craintive de son visage, Josh s'arrêta et se cacha derrière une boîte aux lettres, observant et écoutant tout ce qui se passait entre les trois adultes. Quelque chose n'allait pas…

**oOo**

**Alicia** _(avec un sourire cruel) _Emeraude…Vraiment, je ne pensais pas te revoir un jour… Mais finalement, mes prières ont été exaucées…

Stella était comme figée. Elle avait reconnu cette voix, froide et cruelle. Cette voix qu'elle n'avait entendue qu'une seule fois, il y a six mois. Cette voix qui lui avait expliqué ce qu'elle allait devenir, ce qu'elle allait subir…

**Alicia** _(satisfaite) _A ton regard, je vois que tu te souviens de moi… _(menaçant)_ Et maintenant, tu vas nous suivre…Tu m'as fait énormément perdre et tu vas payer…

L'homme, toujours silencieux, menaça alors discrètement Stella de son arme et lui ordonna silencieusement d'avancer. Où allaient-ils l'emmener ?

**oOo**

Quand Josh aperçut le pistolet et vit les trois adultes partir, il sut ce qu'il devait faire…


	26. 25:Ce qui risque d'arriver

**25-Ce qui risque d'arriver**

Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, les trois adultes s'étaient engouffrés dans une ruelle, à côté d'un vieil immeuble fissuré de toutes parts, et finirent par y entrer. Josh nota mentalement l'adresse et continua discrètement sa filature. Il entra à son tour dans l'immeuble et entendit des voix, celle de la dame et de son ami. Le petit garçon trouva alors une porte entrouverte et jeta un œil dans la pièce qu'elle renfermait. Il vit alors l'homme jetait violemment Stella sur une table poussiéreuse et lui attacher les poignets et les chevilles avec une corde tandis que la jeune femme ne faisait que regarder mais souriait avec satisfaction.

**Homme :** Bon. Qu'est-ce qu'on en fait ? On la tue ?

**Alicia **_(une lueur de vengeance dans l'œil) _Pas tout de suite, Doug… Tu vas pouvoir en profiter, cette fois…

**Doug :** Vraiment ? Tu ne vas pas m'en empêcher, comme la dernière fois ?

**Alicia :** La dernière fois, c'était parce qu'elle était réservée aux clients…Mais maintenant… Fais comme bon te semble…Brise-la, détruis-la lentement… _(s'approchant de Stella pour lui prendre violemment le menton)_ Cette fois, tu ne t'en remettras pas…D'ailleurs, tu n'en réchapperas pas… _(désignant Doug) _Surtout avec lui…

Et Alicia se mit à rire. Un rire qui effraya le jeune Josh et qui le décida à partir appeler Don. Stella devait être sauvée, et vite…


	27. 26:Le cadeau de Don

**26-Le cadeau de Don**

Stella vit Doug approcher, un sourire mauvais et barbare sur le visage, et commença à se débattre, réussissant à délier ses chevilles de la corde. Ce type était peut-être imposant et menaçant, mais pour les nœuds, zéro.

**Alicia** _(amusée, regardant la scène) _Même les jambes détachées, tu ne l'arrêteras pas, Emeraude…

**Stella** _(se repliant sur elle-même, mettant ses jambes contre son buste, la voix pleine de défi) _Mais je le protégerai, lui…

**Alicia** _(intriguée) _Lui ?

Alicia était très perplexe face aux paroles de la scientifique. De qui Emeraude parlait-elle ? Finissant par hausser les épaules, la jeune femme continua son observation, se délectant par avance du spectacle. Elle avait hâte de voir Doug à l'œuvre…Le connaissant, ça allait être violent…et délicieux.

Dès que Doug fut suffisamment près, Stella lui asséna un violent coup de pied dans le bas-ventre, le faisant se plier de douleur.

**Doug** _(la voix pleine de souffrance et de colère) _Salope !

**Alicia** _(riant) _Je te reconnais bien là, Emeraude.

**Stella** _(avec force et défi) _Non, tu ne me connais pas ! Tu ne sais rien de moi !

**Alicia** _(méprisante) _Comme si ça m'intéressait… _(avec impatience) _Alors, Doug ? Elle ne t'intéresse plus ?

**Doug** _(se levant avec difficulté) _Si…Et elle va payer…

Stella se prépara au nouvel assaut de l'homme trapu. Et cette fois, elle ne louperait pas sa cible. Elle esquissa un coup de pied droit pour lui en mettre un autre, beaucoup plus puissant que le précédent, dans les parties génitales, lui coupant le souffle et le faisant s'effondrer au sol. Alicia leva les yeux devant l'incapacité de son homme de main à s'approcher de Stella et fronça soudain les sourcils en la voyant sourire. Mais ce n'était pas un sourire victorieux…

**Stella** _(bas) _Ne t'inquiètes pas, mon bébé. Je te protégerai jusqu'au bout…


	28. 27:Folle?

**27-Folle ?**

Quand Flack avait reçu l'appel du jeune Josh, il s'était précipité vers sa voiture, avertissant Mac, Danny et Kaile au passage et avait pris la direction de l'adresse donnée par le petit garçon. Tout en roulant à une vitesse des plus déraisonnables, toutes sirènes hurlantes, le détective pensa aux paroles de Josh : « J'sais pas pourquoi, mais la dame l'a appelée Emeraude… » Et merde ! Ils avaient fini par la retrouver et l'avaient enlevée, encore. Mais cette fois, Stella ne resterait pas longtemps entre leurs mains. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il s'était juré qu'une telle chose ne se reproduirait plus… De plus, d'après Josh, la femme voulait se venger et briser Stella. Le petit garçon n'avait pas trop compris ce que cela sous-entendait mais Don ne le savait que trop et ça lui suffisait pour griller tous les feux et autres priorités à droite. Stella ne revivrait pas cet enfer…

Les policiers arrivèrent au bout d'une demi-heure et entrèrent brutalement dans le vieil immeuble, trouvant ainsi Stella et ses deux kidnappeurs. Mais la situation semblait complètement échappait à ces derniers…

La scientifique s'était vaillamment défendue contre Doug, qui s'était retrouvé une nouvelle fois par terre, alors qu'Alicia semblait sérieusement agacée. Mais quand les deux criminels virent la police débarquer…

Doug atteignit son arme et la dirigea vers eux mais Mac le désarma facilement, tirant sur sa main. Flack, quant à lui, se glissa avec la rapidité d'un chat derrière Alicia et lui tordit le bras pour la menotter, sans aucune douceur.

**Don** _(souriant froidement) _Contente de me revoir ?

**Alicia **_(venimeuse) _Vous !

**Don** _(la voix pleine de colère) _Vous n'auriez jamais dû vous en prendre de nouveau à Stella… Et avec tous les crimes dont vous êtes accusée, vous allez rester à l'ombre très longtemps…

**Alicia **_(avec un sourire sadique) _Mais j'ai au moins réussi une chose…Elle est devenue folle.

**Don** _(les yeux agrandis par l'inquiétude) _Quoi ?

**Alicia** _(avec une satisfaction machiavélique) _Depuis qu'elle m'a revue, elle n'arrête pas de parler toute seule…

Et la jeune femme se mit à rire. Un rire cruelle et froid, rempli de satisfaction. Dégoûté, Flack la confia à Kaile et s'approcha de Stella avec crainte.

Ça s'était donc produit. Sa plus grande crainte était arrivée…Cette dernière agression avait fini par avoir fait perdre la raison à Stella…Même si elle semblait avoir surmonté toute cette histoire, le jeune détective savait qu'il lui resterait toujours cette peur d'être recapturée au fond d'elle tant que l'enquête ne serait pas close. Et encore une fois, il était arrivé trop tard…

Flack s'approcha d'elle lentement, le cœur saignant et hurlant de douleur. Il n'avait pas réussi à la protéger, encore…


	29. 28:La bonne nouvelle

**28-La bonne nouvelle**

Don avait fini par arriver aux côtés de Stella et la délivra rapidement de ses liens quand :

**Stella : **Don ! Enfin, te voilà !

**Don** _(interloqué) _Hein ?

L'étonnement et la perplexité se dessinaient sur le visage du jeune homme. La scientifique lui paraissait la plus lucide du monde. Qu'est-ce qui avait donc induit Alicia dans l'erreur ?

Stella haussa un sourcil devant l'étrange réaction de son petit ami. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il soit plus…soulagé. Pas étonné…

**Stella** _(sincèrement inquiète) _Don, ça va ?

**Don :** Ça serait plutôt à moi de te poser la question.

**Stella** _(souriant, rieuse) _Oui, je vais très bien. _(montrant Doug)_ Contrairement à lui…Je pense qu'il a définitivement renoncé à se reproduire…

Comprenant de quoi la jeune femme parlait, Flack se mit à rire et la serra dans ses bras, soulagé, la sentant répondre à son étreinte et lui caresser tendrement les cheveux.

**Stella** _(avec douceur) _Et puis, j'ai réussi à le protéger…

**Don** _(s'écartant d'elle, intrigué, la fixant de son regard bleu) _Le ? _(inquiet)_ Qui as-tu protégé, Stella ?

**Stella** _(rosissant) _Et bien…J'aurais voulu te l'annoncer dans d'autres circonstances… Devant un dîner romantique… Avec les chandelles, la musique d'ambiance et tout et tout… Sans le champagne par contre…

**Don** _(franchement inquiet) _M'annoncer quoi, Stella ?

Stella prit une profonde inspiration. Ça y est. C'était le moment de vérité. Ce moment qu'elle appréhendait depuis sa sortie de chez le médecin…La scientifique prit délicatement le visage de Don entre ses mains et plongea son regard émeraude dans ses yeux bleus.

**Stella** _(s'empourprant un peu, pleine de trac) _Don…Je…J'attends un bébé. Notre bébé…

**Don** _(relativement sans voix) _Notre…

**Stella** _(posant son front contre le sien) _Je sais que ce n'était pas prévu…Je comprendrai que tu…

**Don** _(très calme) _De combien ?

**Stella** Pardon ?

**Don :** De combien de semaines ?

**Stella :** Quatre environ. C'est de ma faute. J'aurais dû être plus prudente…Plus raisonnable, te laisser te proté…

La scientifique fut interrompue dans son monologue d'excuse par les lèvres de Flack sur les siennes, qui les réclamaient impérieusement, et sentit ses bras musclés l'entourer tendrement. Il était heureux !

Le jeune détective finit par écarter son visage légèrement du sien et planta son regard bleu dans le sien, un immense sourire aux lèvres, surprenant de plus en plus Stella.

**Stella** _(d'une toute petite voix) _Je pensais que tu serais…

**Don** _(haussant un sourcil, amusé) _Contrarié ?

**Stella :** Heu…Oui…

**Don** _(riant légèrement) _Quelle drôle d'idée… Je suis heureux à l'idée de devenir père. Et de ton enfant ! Stella, je t'aime tellement…

**Stella** _(avant de l'embrasser) _Moi aussi…

Sans se détacher de ses lèvres douces et fruitées, Flack finit par soulever Stella dans ses bras, lui faisant pousser une petite exclamation de surprise contre sa bouche, et se dirigea vers la sortie, sous le regard amusé de Mac et Danny.

**Danny **_(avec un ton taquin) _On joue les preux chevaliers, Don ?

**Don :** Pas vraiment… _(malicieux, regardant Stella avec amour)_ Je veille juste sur la future maman.

**Danny et Mac** _(interloqué pour l'un et surpris pour l'autre) _Future mam… ?

**Mac :** Stella, vous êtes…

**Stella** _(rieuse et rayonnante de bonheur) _Enceinte, oui.

**Danny :** Mon Dieu ! Il va y avoir un autre Flack sur ce bas monde ! J'espère qu'il vous ressemblera, Stella.

**Don** _(contrarié) _Danny !

Et le jeune expert se mit à rire, avec Stella, devant la contrariété de son meilleur ami et continua à le taquiner tout le long du chemin du retour. Mais il était tout de même curieux de voir ce que tout ça allait donner : un bébé de Don et Stella et eux en tant que parents…


	30. 29:Faire part de naissance

**29-Faire-part de naissance**

Huit mois plus tard.

Lindsay relit une nouvelle fois la carte envoyée par Don et Stella, un immense sourire aux lèvres, tout en attendant le retour de son petit ami, Danny, qui s'était chargé de prendre les cadeaux. La jolie petite carte disait :

« Stella Bonasera et Donald Flack Junior sont heureux de vous annoncer la naissance de :

**Anna Claire Flack**

Elle est née le 23 Mai 2007 à New York City. C'est un bébé en très bonne santé et elle a hâte de connaître sa nouvelle famille ! »

Souriant toujours, Lindsay entendit la porte de son appartement s'ouvrir, reconnaissant le son de la démarche de Danny. Mais la jeune femme avait le cœur un peu lourd. Quand aura-t'elle droit au même bonheur que Flack et Stella ?


	31. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Danny et Lindsay arrivèrent au seuil de l'appartement de Don et Stella, les bras chargés de paquets, et frappèrent doucement à la porte.

**Mac** _(ouvrant) _Vous arrivez juste à temps.

**Danny** _(d'abord surpris puis malicieux) _Vous avez déménagé, Mac ?

**Mac** _(levant les yeux) _Non. Flack est parti chercher Stella à l'hôpital. Il ne manquait plus que vous pour les accueillir.

**Lindsay :** Je t'avais bien dit qu'on aurait dû partir plus tôt.

**Danny** _(soupirant) _Montana…

Mac se mit à sourire. Même en couple, ces deux-là ne changeraient jamais… L'expert les invita à entrer et tous trois rejoignirent Sheldon, Kaile et Celine, tous attendant leurs deux autres collègues…et leur bébé.

Les discussions allaient bon train quand ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir et tous les regards se tournèrent vers les nouveaux arrivants. Les hommes entendirent les femmes soupirer d'attendrissement face au spectacle que renvoyaient Flack et Stella : le détective regardait tendrement sa petite amie et le petit être qu'elle tenait étroitement contre elle, la main posée sur son dos, et la faisait avancer avec précaution, tandis que la scientifique marchait doucement, regardant son précieux fardeau puis Don avec amour.

**Danny** _(grommelant devant la réaction de ses collègues féminines) _Ha, les nanas !

Et paf ! Trois claques bien méritées sur le crâne du lieutenant Daniel Messer, qui fusilla les trois jeunes femmes du regard.

**Lindsay** _(de mauvaise humeur) _Rien ne t'attendrit, hein ? Cœur de pierre.

**Danny** _(grimaçant) _Cœur de…Montana…

Le jeune expert n'eut pas le temps de continuer sa phrase que tous les autres s'agglutinèrent autour des heureux parents. Danny savait bien pourquoi Lindsay avait réagi ainsi. Elle n'acceptait pas les raisons de son refus…Finalement, le jeune homme se décida à approcher, curieux.

Le bébé était bien réveillé et souriait face à tous ces inconnus, tendant ses petites mains vers eux. La petite Anna était adorable et semblait être une enfant rieuse. Mais ses incroyables yeux bleus impressionnaient beaucoup les policiers.

**Kaile :** Elle a tes yeux, Flack !

**Stella :** Et ses cheveux noirs. On ne risque pas de douter de leur lien de parenté…

**Don** _(embrassant sa joue) _Mais elle a aussi ton adorable sourire, ton joli nez et tes… _(jouant avec les mèches des cheveux de Stella)_ bouclettes !

**Sheldon** _(amusé) _Je suis sûr qu'elle va faire des ravages quand elle sera grande.

**Lindsay** _(d'une voix douce, empreinte d'une certaine tristesse) _Elle est vraiment mignonne…

**Stella** _(gentiment) _Tu veux la prendre ?

Stella savait que Lindsay accepterait sans hésiter car cette dernière voulait elle aussi un bébé. Malheureusement, Danny ne semblait pas d'accord sur ce point. Don avait essayé de savoir pourquoi son ami n'en voulait pas, étant donné qu'il s'entendait très bien avec les enfants, mais sa tentative s'était terminée en dispute et cela n'avait finalement rien donné. Ce fut Mac qui leur apporta la réponse : le jeune expert craignait qu'un être de sa chair et de son sang deviennent comme lui et son frère Louie, alignant les conneries, les risques et autres malheurs de ce genre. Mais pour Mac, ce n'était qu'une échappatoire, une excuse. Danny avait surtout peur. Il ne se croyait pas capable d'être père…

**Lindsay** _(interrompant les pensées de Stella, incertaine) _Je…Je peux ? Vraiment ?

**Stella** _(lui tendant Anna, souriant) _Bien sûr.

La scientifique fit délicatement glisser la petite Anna dans les bras de Lindsay et eut la satisfaction de voir une expression heureuse apparaître sur le visage de sa jeune collègue.

**Lindsay** _(ne quittant pas l'enfant des yeux) _Vous avez choisi ses parrains ?

**Stella :** Oui. Mac et Celine.

**Sheldon** _(haussant les sourcils, surpris) _Le choix de Mac ne me surprend pas. Mais Celine…

**Celine** _(le taquinant) _Pourquoi ? Parce que je ne fais pas partie de votre petite bande depuis longtemps ? Ou tu es simplement jaloux, Sheld ?

**Sheldon :** Heu…

**Stella :** Tu sais, sans Celine, Anna ne serait pas là…

**Don **_(avec humour) _J'ai quand même mon rôle dans cette histoire…

**Stella** _(riant) _Oui. Ta participation est assez évidente… _(tendrement) _Pour Anna et pour moi, tu le sais bien…

**Don **_(revenant à la question de Lindsay) _Et pour le prochain, ça sera Danny et Lindsay.

**Stella** _(surprise) _Tu veux un autre bébé ?

**Don :** Oui, pourquoi ? Pas tout de suite, bien sûr. _(regardant tendrement Anna) _Il faut déjà s'occuper de notre première Merveille…Mais j'aimerais lui donner un petit frère ou une petite sœur. Je suis un enfant unique et je me suis souvent senti seul.

**Stella :** Tout comme moi…

**Lindsay :** Et avant de penser au prochain, vous savez comment vous allez vous organiser déjà avec ce bébé-ci ?

**Stella :** J'ai déjà mon congé de maternité et…

**Don :** J'ai organisé mes journées et mes congés pour que je puisse m'en occuper un maximum. Je ne veux pas être comme mon père, qui a été si absent. Et ma mère viendra en renfort de temps en temps…

**Danny :** Je ne te connaissais pas si organisé, Don…

**Don :** Il faut bien mûrir un jour…

Comprenant le lourd sous-entendu de son ami, le jeune expert grimaça et reporta son attention sur la petite Anna, rieuse dans les bras de Lindsay. Une expression pensive sur le visage, Flack décida d'agir. Un petit coup de pouce pour ses deux amis serait vraiment le bienvenu.

Avec une douceur que ses amis, excepté Stella, ne lui connaissaient pas, Don prit sa fille des bras de Lindsay et, avant que quiconque ne puisse réagir, la mit dans les bras de Danny, stupéfait, tout en s'assurant qu'il la tenait bien.

**Danny** _(surpris) _A quoi tu joues, Don ? Je…

Le jeune expert s'interrompit en sentant une petite menotte agripper sa veste et tourna alors son regard vers Anna, qui souriait toujours joyeusement. Et sans qu'il ne sache trop pourquoi, Danny se mit à sourire et berça le bébé avec douceur. Lindsay l'observa et sentit ses yeux s'embuer de larmes, l'émotion la submergeant inexplicablement. Danny serait un merveilleux père, elle en était certaine. Pourquoi en doutait-il ?

**Kaile** _(protestant) _Hé ! Je veux la prendre moi aussi !

**Stella** _(riant) _Doucement, chacun son tour. Mac, d'abord. C'est son parrain tout de même.

La scientifique ne pressa pas Danny pour le moment, comprenant ce que voulait faire Flack avec cette étrange manœuvre. Le jeune expert finit par confier Anna à son supérieur puis il se tourna vers Lindsay, qui l'observait toujours et qui essayait de faire disparaître ses quelques larmes de la main.

**Danny** _(prenant sa main) _Montana, il faut que je te parle…

Et sans attendre sa réponse, le jeune expert l'entraîna dans la chambre de Don et Stella. Après avoir fermé derrière eux, Danny la tourna vers lui, plongeant son regard bleu dans ses yeux noisette.

**Lindsay** _(intriguée) _Danny ?

**Danny :** Lindsay, tu veux vraiment un bébé ? Le mien ?

**Lindsay** _(s'empourprant) _Oui.

**Danny :** Alors, c'est d'accord.

**Lindsay** _(les yeux agrandis par la surprise) _Qu…Quoi ?

**Danny** _(haussant un sourcil) _Tu vas m'obliger à répéter ?

**Lindsay :** Heu…Non. Je suis juste surprise…Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

**Danny** _(un sourire tendre flottant sur ses lèvres) _Anna…Quand Don me l'a mise dans les bras, je me suis senti…responsable, important, protecteur…et prêt. Donc…

Le jeune homme s'approcha soudain de Lindsay et s'empara passionnément de ses lèvres, la plaquant contre la porte et ses mains commençant à défaire les boutons de son chemisier vert.

**Lindsay :** Danny ! Pas ici !

**Danny** _(d'une voix rauque) _Tu dois être dans la bonne période, non ?

**Lindsay** _(rougissant qu'il connaisse ce détail) _Heu…Oui, mais…Et les autres ?

**Danny** _(avant de l'embrasser, la soulevant dans ses bras après lui avoir retiré son chemisier) _Don ne s'en formalisera pas…

« Lui peut-être, mais les autres… » pensa Lindsay. Mais dès que Danny l'étendit sur le lit et se mit à la déshabiller, l'invitant à faire de même avec lui, la jeune femme oublia totalement ses collègues.

**oOo**

Alors qu'Anna avait fini par atterrir dans les bras de Hawkes, Flack enserrait tendrement Stella dans ses bras, son torse collé à son dos et son visage posé au creux de son épaule, et tous deux regardaient leur fille avec amour.

**Stella** _(s'apercevant qu'il manquait deux personnes) _Où sont Danny et Lindsay ?

**Don** _(malicieux) _Occupés…dans notre chambre. Notre petit miracle a eu son petit effet sur cette tête de mule de Danny. Ils doivent être entrain de me faire un filleul…

**Stella** _(ravie pour ses deux collègues) _Très bien…Fais-moi penser à changer les draps surtout.

**Don** _(riant) _Plutôt deux fois qu'une !

Et les deux policiers s'embrassèrent passionnément avant de rejoindre leurs amis. Leur nouvelle vie ne faisait que commencer…

**FIN**


End file.
